Never Mess With Me!
by Lacus Yamato
Summary: Cagalli and Lacus are new students at Archangel High school! And between school, fights, plays, and studying can love be found for the enemy? AxC, KxL, DxM, SxS
1. A New School

**This is my first fanfic! **

**Summary:**

**Cagalli and Lacus are new students at Archangel High school! And between school, fights, plays, and studying can love be found for the enemy. (AxC, KxL, DxM, YxS, SxS)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own gundam seed/destiny characters or the anime...**

**Enjoy:**

**Never mess with me!**

"Cagalli, wake up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" her mom called. Cagalli was tall and very athletic very firey amber

eyes. Cagalli was never a moring person; she slowly got out of bed, stretched and started getting ready for school. "Archangle

Highschool huh?" she said aloud.

"Good morning mom" Cagalli greeted her mother as she walked into the kitchen.

"You better hurry up and eat breakfast! school starts in 45 mins." her mother warned her. "Yes mother" Cagalli said rolling her eyes and did as her mother said.

As Cagalli reached her new highschool she heard loud girl squels. 'Hmmmm what's going on there?' she thought; as she was about to see where all the noise was coming from she accidentally bumped into a girl with long pink hair and light baby blue eyes.

"Ouch! sorry I wasn't paying attention" she quickly apologized to the girl. "It's no problem, I'm sorry I too wasn't paying attention." the girl replied.

"Hey I'm new here; my name is Cagalli Yula Attha!"

"Nice to meet you Cagalli, my name is Lacus Clyne! and I'm new here as well" Lacus said "Uh Cagalli do you know where the office

is? I need to pick up my schedule" she asked. "No I was just about to ask you. Maybe we can look for it together" Cagalli said

'maybe coming here wasn't so bad!' she thought. When they got their schedules they were shocked to find out that they had the first three classes together and they had last period as well.

"Well Lacus it looks like we have English, Math, Science, and History together!" Cagalli said excited. "Plus can meet up at lunch" Lacus laughed "Of course!" Cagalli agreed "C'mon clas starts in 10 mins."

When they reached English class they found seats beside the window in the back. "Wow look at the view!" Cagalli exclaimed "I know!" came a unknown voice; Cagalli and Lacus turned to see who the owner of the voice was. A girl with light short brown hair and blueish green eyes approached them "Hi my name is Miriallia Haww!"

"Hello Miriallia my name is Lacus Clyne and this is my friend Cagalli! we're new here I hope we can all be great firends" Lacus said to her.

"So Miriallia what classes do you have?" Cagalli asked as Miriallia took a seat infront of them; Miriallia took out her schedule and showed them. The girls were happy to see that they had Miriallia in English, Math, Science, History and Cagalli had Mirialla also in Gym and photography.

As the girls chatted quietly they heard more louder girl squels. Cagalli now looked fully annoyed; as well as Miriallia.

"Miriallia why its it that there are alot of girl squels and screams?" Lacus asked wondering why there was so much noise outside the classroom door. "sigh...you'll see once they come in" she told the two girls Cagalli and Lacus looked at each other and said "they?". "Yup" Miriallia confirmed.

"They meaning...?" Cagalli asked, as the door opened and in came four boys completely surrounded by girls. "They are the school richest and hottest guys in school...they also are the schools playboys!" Miriallia said shaking her head in disguest "The guy with navy blue hair he's Athrun Zala, the boy on his right with silver hair is Yzak Jule, the guy beside him is Dearka Elsman. And the boys on Athrun's left with brown and black hair are-"

"Kira Yamato and Shinn Asuka!" Cagalli exclaimed; "Cagalli do you know them?" Lacus and Miriallia asked. "Know them...they're my cousin!" Cagalli filled them in. "What? wow!" the girls said "No not wow more like creepy...and now to find out that there one of the schools top play boys they are so dead!" Cagalli said with a murderous voice and sent Kira and Shinn her most scariest death glare. Cagalli was one of those girls who absolutely hated playboys; 'people who just use women's hearts as toys aren't even worth knowing' she thought and then she took out her book and started to read "Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka you are so dead" she mumbled again.

Lacus tried to brighten the mood up by asking Miriallia if she would like to have lunch with them. "Sure!" she agreed happily "to tell you the truth I don't really have much friends here" she admitted. This caught Cagalli's attention "Why not" she asked curiously.

"Ugh just look at most of the girls here they're either sluts or they kiss those guys every foot steps!" another different voice was heard as a blonde girl came up to the girls "Hi! I'm Stellar Loussier nice to meet you!"

"Hello Stellar! I'm Lacus Clyne, here is Cagalli and over there is Miriallia" Lacus introduced. "Hey Stellar!" Cagalli and Miriallia greeted. Then Stellar asked if she could sit with them and they agreed so she sat beside Miriallia. "She right that's what most girls are like here" Miriallia said "I know it's like a joke!" Stellar said. "Hey guys what do you have this semester?" she asked. Another big shocker Stellar had English, Math, Science, and History with them but she also had dance and music with Lacus.

"I'm so happy that now I have a friend in each of my classes!" Lacus said happily "Me too!" the other agreed.

Cagalli was still thinking about what Miriallia and Stellar said.

"Know what Miriallia forget those girls! let's just be friends we don't need them" Cagalli said determinely. "You're right Cagalli! oh and can you guys just call me Miri!" Miri said "Sure!' Lacus. Cagalli and Stellar agreed happily.

Wow Chapter one already done! Well pls review much appreciated!


	2. Hi! Remember Me!

**Hey! sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter...i'll do better this time; hopefully :P**

**So on with the story!**

**Never Mess With Me!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own gundam seed/destiny or the characters**

* * *

"Okay class quiet please!" a lady who appeared to be the teacher said at the front of the class. "Welcome to English class everyone! I'm your teacher Ms. Ramius. I think you all are pretty much familar with everyone in here so we're not going to play a name game; instead you are going to make a name tag" the class cut her off by cheering; but soon quickly groaned when she continued and said

"and complete your first English assignment which I will pass out with your name tag paper. Both of these are due tomorrow."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cagalli fumed quietly Lacus just giggled at her new friend reaction.

"Now listen up everyone while I explain this classroom rules!" Ms. Ramius called to the class

"Rule #1: When we are doing in-class work please keep the volume level reasonable

Rule #2: Always have homework done on time!

Rule #3: This rule I can't stress enough...and after having Athrun and Kira in my class for 3 years straight! ladies and gentlemen

**PLEASE DO NOT MAKE OUT BEFORE, DURING, OR AFTER MY CLASSES! **is that clear you boys!" Ms. Ramius

said the last rule just for Athrun, Kira, Shinn and Dearka; the boys just bursted out laughing as did the rest of the class. Lacus,

Stellar, and Miri laughed but something felt wrong they all turned towards Cagalli and started laughing more harder! Cagalli looked

frozen with shock 'Kira...and Shinn...DO THAT BEFORE, DURING AND AFTER CLASS?...But...but...' was all she thought.

Lacus started getting a little worried for her friend, she gentle shook Cagalli trying to get her out of her trance. "Cagalli? Cagalli?

Hello are you there?" Stellar called to Cagalli waving her hand in front of Cagalli's face; then she suddenly snapped out of thought.

"What? Stellar stop that!" she said her friends were glad she was back to normal. "Cagalli why were you so shocked?" Lacus asked gently.

Cagalli put her hand behind her head "Because at home Kira and Shinn...well they don't seem like the type of boys who do

THAT thing in public" she said glancing towards her cousins who still don't know that she's in their homeroom class much less their school.

"Oh" the girls said. "So Cagalli what is Kira really like?" Lacus asked looking at Kira

"The Kira I know is a cry-baby-mama's-boy who blushes in front of girls and is kind of shy. But he is really kind and smart; I just

can't even think that her would go after many women like players do" Cagalli answered shaking her head "Shinn is kind, really smart

and is hot tempered; I didn't even know he had a way with women" she continued. "Really" Stellar commented "Wow!"

Cagalli just glared. As class continued the girls got to know each other more better and they even finished the assiginment. "Yes!" Cagalli and Stellar cheered "No english homework tonight for us!".

"Too bad I can't say the same for my cousins! did you see all they were doing was talking and texting and asking for girls phone numbers! ewwwwwwwwwww" Cagalli rambled on in disgust of her family while Miri laughed.

The bell rang for next class; "See you tomorrow everyone!" Ms. Ramius said cheerfully.

"One class down five more to go!" Stellar told her friends. Math and science went by quickly and soon it was lunch time.

"So" Miri started "What are you going to do about Kira and Shinn?"

"Oh don't worry I have a plan" Cagalli said with a wicked smile as they made there way down the main stairs to the front of the school Cagalli pulled out her cell phone when she saw Kira and called him.

Kira felt his phone ring; he looked at the number and smiled, Cagalli was calling 'she's probably worried about me right now better answer it' he thought.

Cagalli walked down the stairs quickly and was close to Kira.

Kira picked up the phone finally "Hey Cagalli, it's me Kir! don't worry school's fine!" he said the phone call was cut off 'maybe she hung up' Kira thought.

Then he felt a light tap on his back he turned around and froze "Oh. My. God..."

* * *

Hmmmmm I wonder what's in store for Kira and Shinn! anyway Yeah! another chapter done! sorry if it was short.

R&R pls! thanks


	3. See! this is WHY you never mess with me

**Lacus Yamato here! wow 3 chapters already! **

**Thank you all for the kind reviews!**

**On with the story! **

**Never Mess With me!**

**Chapter 3: **

**See! this is WHY you never mess with me**

* * *

~Recap~

"Oh Don't worry I have a plan"

Kira picked up the phone finally "Hey Cagalli, it's me Kir! don't worry school's fine!" he said the phone call was cut off 'maybe she hung up' Kira thought.

Then he felt a light tap on his back he turned around and froze "Oh. My. God..."

* * *

"Hi Kira! Shinn! my wonderful cousins!" Cagalli said with the brightest smile she could make 'Oh crap' Shinn and Kira thought; they know when she smiles like that it means that they're in big, BIG trouble.

"H-hey Cagalli" Kira greeted back away from her "S-s-s'up?" Shinn asked while secretly praying to all the forces out there 'Oh lord I promise if you save I'll go to church every Sunday for as long as I live!'

"Is something the matter?" Cagalli asked them with a innocent expression "Oh crap! she's beyond pissed" Kira whispered to Shinn. Luckily for the two boys Ms. Ramius was approaching them.

"Cagalli the Principal wants a word with you and Lacus; it's about your transfer papers" she told her then she looked at Kira and Shinn 'Wow this is a first...those two never look scared in front of a girl; maybe they tried to play her and she told them off! god our school NEEDS more girls like her' Ms. Ramius thought.

"Alright Ms. Ramius I'll go get Lacus. See you later Kira and Shinn!" Cagalli said winking at them; as she went up the stairs to where her friends were waiting for her. "Are you two okay?" Ms. Ramius asked turning her attention to the two boys who looked like they were going to faint any minute. "Yup we're fine thanks for asking Ms. Ramius" Kira said weakly and pulled Shinn out of the school.

* * *

When Cagalli reached the top of the stairs she joined her friends who were laughing so hard; she then pulled out her cell and sent a text to both Kira and Shinn which read:

**U both know that ur in sooooooooooooooooo much trouble when we get home rite? hmmmmmmmm maybe i might strike at u b4 we get home...or wait im not gonna tell u when im going 2 strike so take this advice and BEWARE i could do ANYTHING at ANYTIME! i could even get u in ur sleep**

"Enjoy that boys!" she said imagining them flinching and panicking when they received the text 'Let the games begin!' she thought while a smirk appeared on her face. "Cagalli we saw you talking with Ms. Ramius what did she want?" Miri asked.

"Oh Lacus we have to head down to the office the principal want's to have a word with us" Cagalli informed them. "Okay but let's go after we've had some lunch" Lacus said. "Agreed!" Stellar said grabbing her lunch "I'm starved!".

"Oh Stellar!" the girls giggled.

* * *

"Hey Kira, Shinn what's wrong?" Athrun asked as he saw the two boys coming to meet the rest of the gang on the roof of the school. "Ah it's nothing" Shinn replied trying to sound normal "Okay...if you say so" Athrun said unsure but left that topic alone.

"I know what happened!" Dearka exclaimed.

"WHAT?" both Kira and Shinn said surprised 'OH NO! PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!' both boys thought. "Yamato's mother came to school and told the teachers secret things about both of you" Dearka explained

"Uhhhhhh yeah! that's what happened! Kira how could you left your mom do this to us!" Shinn said to Kira as if Dearka's guess was true. "Oh well you know my mom!" Kira followed Shinn's lead trying to laugh it of.

* * *

"Well class it's the end of the day. Please pack up and I'll see you tomorrow" Mr. Neumann said. "Yes! finally it's the end of the day" Cagalli said packing up her books quickly "My the day sure went by fast!" Lacus commented putting her backpack on.

"Yah I can't wait to go home and sleep" Stellar yawned while stretching.

"So Cagalli what are you going to do to Shinn and Kira?" Miri asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Mmmmmm well you know good old blackmail always helps in situations like these!" she replied. "What do you mean? how are you going to blackmail them?" Stellar asked.

"With this!" Cagalli said proudly as she pulled out her cell phone to show her friends the pictures she took of Kira and Shinn talking and 'playing' with different girls. The girls giggled "Any way I'll see you guys tomorrow..." Cagalli stopped in mid sentence at the front of the school. "Oh no! it's raining and I have to walk home" Lacus and Stellar cried.

"I can give you guys a lift" Cagalli offered. "Would you? Really" Stellar asked "Of course Stellar that's what friends are for!" Cagalli said taking out her umbrella and grabbing Lacus's hand "Bye Miri! see ya!" the three said and left for Cagalli's car.

"Cagalli!" a voice called her name, Cagalli stopped and looked to she who had just called her name "Cagalli!" Kira called and walked up to her and her friends "Hey! uhhhhhhhh can you tell your mom that Shinn and I will be late coming home" he told her.

"Wait why me? and My mom?" Cagalli questioned. "Yeah since your house is closer to the school we're going to stay with you at your house okay? Thanks!"

Cagalli looked pissed 'Great now we're gonna have family time...oh boy!' she thought scarcastically, while Cagalli was fuming quietly Kira was noticing her friends "Hey I'm Kira Yamato, Cagalli's cousin and you beautiful ladies are?" he said smiling at her friends but mostly looking at Lacus 'Wow now she is probably the most beautiful girl in school!' he thought. Cagalli stepped infront of Stellar and Lacus and said "Back up bro! these two are OFF LIMITS; SO BACk UP!".

"Chill Cagalli! I was just trying to be nice" Kira told her innocently "Whatever just get going" Cagalli sniffed walking away with her friends to her car.

"Cagalli, he seems so nice" Lacus told her as she started up her car. Cagalli sighed and said "Lacus he's a player **he's suppose** to know how to be nice to women. Geez that boy wait till he gets home to night!" Lacus and Stellar laughed.

* * *

K that's all for now! thanks R&R pls!


	4. Lights out and new friends

**Heyy Lacus Yamato here! **

**Chapter 4 already! hopefully this chapter wont be boring...**

**Does anyone know if there will be a gundam seed 3? I hope there is; destiny left ALOT of unanswered questions! Anyway on with the story!**

**K let's clear things up for the future b4 everyone get confused! **

**it's second semester (lacus and cagalli started archangle highschool in second semester)**

**and it's their last year in highschool... i honestly have no idea where im taking this story ^_^ but i'll try not to make this boring! **

**hope that clears things up! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own gundam seed/destiny or the characters **

**Chapter 4: Lights out and new friends**

* * *

Recap:

"Chill Cagalli! I was just trying to be nice" Kira told her innocently.

"Cagalli, he seems so nice" Lacus told her. Cagalli sighed and said "Lacus he's a player **he's suppose** to know how to be nice to women. Geez that boy wait till he gets home to night!"

* * *

"My it's almost 6:30 and Kira and Shinn aren't home yet!" Cagalli's mom said looking outside. "Mom" Cagalli answered rolling her eyes "They're not babies! they're grown boys...they do what big boys do...oh god!" Cagalli continued shaking her head trying to forget the images in her head. 'EWWWWWWWWWWWW BIG BOYS!' she thought.

She looked at her mom and was about to ask "Mom what do you-"

"We're home!" came two familar voices. "Oh boy" Cagalli muttered under her breath. "Kira! Shinn! you boys had me worried!" Cagalli's mom chided them, Kira pouted, hugging his aunt and replied "Awwwwww you know Shinn and I can't do that to you our favourite aunt! 'sides we told Cagalli to tell you that we'd be late" "Humph! but you never said _how_ late!" Cagalli retalliated crossing her arms over her chest "C'mon Cagalli!" Shinn said putting an arm around her neck "So how's my favourite girl cousin doing?" he continued.

"Fine...but" she said turning so she could "whisper" in his ear "it would've been nice IF MY FAVOURITE BOY COUSINS NEW I EXSITED IN SCHOOL! ON MY FIRST DAY YOU TWO WERE NO HELP WHAT SO EVER!" she continued. Kira started laughing, while Shinn simply said "ouch!"

"Cagalli!" her mother scolded her "Sorry mom...but I couldn't let that one go" she said smirking at them. Her mom sighed and said "Now then let's all set the table so we can have a nice dinner!". "What about uncle?" Shinn asked "He's on a business trip and won't be back for some time" Cagalli answered and started to drag Kira and Shinn so they could help her with the table.

* * *

"Ahhhhh dinner was great!" Kira said with a big grin on his face "Glad you like it" Cagalli's mom said then Cagalli saw Kira pull out his cell and started texting someone and an idea came into her head. "Mom" Cagalli started "Yes dear?" "What do you think about boys or men being players and chasing after many women?" she continued look straight at Kira and Shinn who looked like they were gonna faint. The boys stared back at Cagalli horror filled there eyes and a single thought came into their heads 'SHE GONNA TELL!'. Shinn looked up at the celling and thought 'C'mon! I'm counting on you! remember the deal church for the rest of my life! What more could you want?'

"Well... I think there are three reasons why some boys are like that. The first reason is that they want attention because at home they don't get enough, the second might be that they weren't like that before but they have gotten use to alot of girls surrounding them. And the last reason could be that they are forced to be like that." her mother answered. "Forced?" Cagalli questioned "Yes they have friends who do that so they follow what their friends do" "Oh...What do you think about boys who are like that _Kira_?" she questioned him ever so sweetly.

"Ummmm-" he was cut off when suddenly the power went out. "Oh dear" Cagalli's mother said just as they heard a loud clap of thunder "I guess that's the reason of this blackout" Kira said. The room was dark Kira flipped his cell and the light from it lit the room dimly Kira turned to his aunt and said "We better find some candles" "I agree! Cagalli, Shinn can you two please do the dishes while we find some candles?" "Yes mom" Cagalli said picking up some dishes "C'mon slow poke!" she to Shinn "SLOW POKE! I bet I can clear the table and do the dishes faster than you!" Shinn challenged. "Oh yah!" Cagalli retorted "Oh yah!" Shinn yelled running to the sink "Know what Shinn let's not do that, why not you and I share the work to get it done faster! I'll wash you dry and Yamato packs up the dishes!" Cagalli told Shinn who nodded his head in agreement.

"My I know I put those candle's somewhere...but where?" Cagalli's mother thought looking around with Kira right behind her. The phone started to ring "Cagalli! Cagalli!...oh that silly girl won't listen. Kira dear can you answer the phone?" Cagalli's mom asked him. "Yes auntie!" he replied then picked up the phone "Hello?"

"This is the school's automated voice messenger the following message is for Kira Yamato student number 407660, Shinn Asuka student number 449182, and Cagalli Yula Attha student number 541923: Classes are NOT cancelled for tomorrow; attendence will be taken; students who are not present will have three weeks detention if a doctors note is not presented to the office the morning of the student return to school." the message said then the phone went dead signaling that the call was over. "Damn!" Kira muttered.

* * *

"Hello?" answered a very sweet voice.

"This is the school's automated voice messenger the following message is for Lacus Clyne student number 417496: Classes are NOT cancelled for tomorrow; attendence will be taken; students who are not present will have three weeks detention if a doctors note is not presented to the office the morning of the student return to school." the message said. Lacus put down the phone and sighed "I really don't want to walk to school tomorrow in this rain...oh what should I do?"

The phone rang again "Hello" Lacus answered. "Hey Lacus it's me, Cagalli. Did you get the message from the school?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes I just received it" Lacus replied looking out the window; watching as the rain beated down on the window sill.

"Lacus do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" Cagalli asked after a long pause; "Oh no it's okay! really!" Lacus told her she didn't want to be a burden for her new friend. "Lacus I really don't mind! 'side I would really like to have some company" Cagalli said in a tone that no one could argue against. "Alright! Thank you Cagalli; you're a lifesaver!"

"Lacus can you please call Stellar and tell her that I'll also pick her up tomorrow" she requested. "Okay" "Thanks".

* * *

The phone rang in a house not far from the school; a boy with navy blue hair answered the phone "Athrun speaking"

"This is the school's automated voice messenger the following message is for Athrun Zala student number 407661: Classes are NOT cancelled for tomorrow; attendence will be taken; students who are not present will have three weeks detention if a doctors note is not presented to the office the morning of the student return to school." the message said. Then he hung up "Oh boy" Athrun sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Athrun!" a sweet voice called him "Who was that?"

"It's just the school mom! classes are still on for tomorrow" he told her. "My even in this blackout?"

* * *

"Good morning class!" Ms. Ramius greeted her class "Well would you look at that everyone came to school even during this blackout!"

"That's 'cause the school threatened us" Auel muttered under his breath a little too loud though. "What was that Auel?" Ms. Ramius asked "Nothing ma'am" he told her sweetly "Hmmm I was sure I heard something" "That's cause your getting old" came Auel's voice again. "WHAT WAS THAT MISTER?" "Uhhhhhhh" the class started laughing. "Quiet...please settle down class!" Ms. Ramius told her class "Now let's begin today's lesson shall we!" the class groaned.

After the lesson was done Ms. Ramius gave them another assignment which was to be completed. "Now class I advise you to use your time wisely...oh and remember to keep the class rules in mind" she told them.

Three boys walked up to Cagalli and her friends; "Hey I'm Auel!" the guy with light sky blue hair who was known as Auel greeted them. The girls just looked at him while the same thought ran through their minds 'Why would he talk to us?'.

Lacus was the first to speak "Hello Auel, my name is Lacus, this is Cagalli, Miri and Stellar!" she introduced her friends. "S'up? I'm Miguel" a boy with yellow hair spoke up, "My name is Nicol nice to meet you...um is it okay if we sit with you girls?" a boy timid with green hair introduced himself and asked.

"Of course you can" Lacus said and the boys took a seat with the girls. Soon enough they all started chatting; when someone in there little group was getting distracted from the assignment Lacus and Nicol were quick to get them back to work. Before the period was over the little group had finished the assignment. "Yes I'm done!" Auel cheered as he looked at Ms. Ramius an idea came into his head "Check this out guys" he told them walking up to her. "Ms. Ramius?" he called her trying to get her attention. "Yes Auel?" she said looking up from her book "What do you do when you're done?" Ms. Ramius just looked at him dumbly and said "What?" "I said what do you do when you're done?".

Ms. Ramius looked at him and then looked at Athrun "Athrun are you done?" she asked "No Ms. Ramius" he answered with a smirk, she looked at Kira and asked the same question, his response "Sorry Ms. Ramius but I'm not done!"

When Cagalli heard his response she stood up quickly and yelled **"Sorry my ass! If you were really sorry then you would shut up, stop texting, stop flirting and get your work done...Now Yamato, Asuka if you come home and your English homework is not done then I guarantee you that hell will look a lot nicer!" **Kira and Shinn were really, really scared but tried not to show it. Athrun smirked slowly and looked at Cagalli very intently 'Well, well she looks _very_ intresting...never seen her before'.

Ms. Ramius stood up and told the class to get back to work, she then turned to a still smirking Auel. "Well?" he said slowly "Well what?" she asked confused "What do you do when you're done?" "Like I'm going to believe that you're-" Ms. Ramius was cut off by Auel waving his assignment in front of her face, she grabbed the paper and gasped 'has hell finally frozen over?' she thought. Auel put his hands behind his head and said "Well since it's an assignment I might as well leave it with you" with that he went back to his group of friends who were laughing. Lacus collected alll of her friends work and handed it in to Ms. Ramius; who looked more stunned. 'Miguel...and Sting are done to?' she thought 'HELL REALLY HAS FROZEN OVER'.

School was getting better and better each day for Cagalli and her friends. Now all she had to do was deal with two certain playboys. She sighed as she walked up to her room but stopped when she heard Kira who was talking on the phone, she stood by his door to listen more better:

_"Yah Athrun I'm good for Friday...Yah I'll be bringing Flay...I know right...Yup Shinn's good as well...So it's dinner at the Sliverwing and then we go to the movies...okay talk to you later bye!"_

'So Kira and Shinn are going on a date next Friday...hmmmmmmmm I've got an idea'.

* * *

Thank u!

ha! the idea for the blackout is a real life experience...and WE still had to go 2 school during 1...talk about unfair rite?

for those who dont know the sliverwing is the civillian ship Lacus was on that got destroyed by the Earth forces.

R&R


	5. Dinner, Dates and Spies?

**Lacus Yamato here! **

**Pls enjoy! Thanks 4 the reviews!**

**RakusuKurain: i personally like stories that have you guessing and make ppl curious...isn't that wat makes stories great! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own gundam seed/destiny or the characters**

**Ch 5: Dinner, Dates and spies?**

* * *

**Recap:**

'HELL REALLY HAS FROZEN OVER!'

_"Yah Athrun I'm good for Friday...Yah I'll be bringing Fllay...I know right...Yup Shinn's good as well...So it's dinner at the Sliverwing and then we go to the movies...okay talk to you later bye!"_

'So Kira and Shinn are going on a date next Friday...hmmmmmmmm I've got an idea'.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Cagalli greeted her friends at their usual meeting spot for lunch. "S'up Cagalli!" Auel said "Nothing much...hey guys are you busy this Friday?" she asked.

"No I'm free" Miri replied. "Same" Stellar said. "We're good" the boys told her. "I'm not busy but what's going to happen, on Friday?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli smiled evilly "Well...Kira, Shinn and someother people are going on a date this Friday so..." she paused to let her friends get the picture. "Oh my god! I'm so in if you're planning to spy on them!" Miri jumped "I can bring my camera!"

The boys smiled evilly as well "I'm in! We need some fun once in a while" Auel said "Yah!" agreed Stellar. "Maybe we could video it and post it online!" Miguel added. "Well it certainly sounds fun!" Lacus commented "I agree" Nicol spoke up.

"Alright here's the plan" Cagalli started "We meet at the Sliverwing and sit a couple of tables away from them; if they catch us we'll say that we're just as surprised as them to see us...knowing Kira and Shinn they probably won't notice us, those guys are just so dense sometimes" she sighed "So basically we just follow them and see what they're doing" Auel filled in "But we also take pictures and videos for blackmail!" Miri squealed 'Who thought that she could be so evil' Cagalli thought.

* * *

Kira was humming to himself as he walked out of his bathroom and into his room; he stopped humming as he saw his bedroom door flew open reveiling a very pissed off Shinn.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it" Kira said raising his hands. "Shut up Yamato this isn't time to joke around! And would it hurt to put on some pants!" Shinn yelled at him; Kira first looked at the towel hanging from his waist then looked straight at Shinn and spoke with a commanding voice "What's wrong?".

"It's horrable...the worst thing possible!" Shinn cried sitting on Kira's bed. Kira thought about what could be so bad that would cause Shinn to act like this; he paled instantly. "Don't tell me Shinn you...you...you knocked some girl up!"

"Hell no!" Shinn cried jumping from the bed "That would be more easier to handel that this situation we're in" he continued, Kira looked at him curiously "What do you mean by_ we?_" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Well..." Shinn started to say but Cagalli barged in the room "Ahh!" Kira cried grabbing his robe and putting it on while muttering "Can't a man have his privacy...you know if you keep doing that you're going to end up seeing something you don't want to"

"Sorry Kira you've got nothing to hide 'side mom made us take baths together when we were little" she retorted. "What do you want?" a very annoyed Kira asked "Hmmmmm well I was going to ask you to kill the spider in my room but since you're busy and in need of some privacy...then Shinn will do!" she said brightly looking at Shinn then grabbing him by the collar and said "Let's go! c'mon the spider's not gonna kill itself!".

Kira closed his room door and shivered one thing that the three cousins had in common were that they were afraid of spiders. 'Poor Shinn' Kira thought as he heard Shinn call for his auntie for help and Cagalli making fun of him. "Oh well" Kira said and continued to dress.

* * *

After Shinn had "heroically" killed the spider (with some help from his aunt) Cagalli showered, got dress she wore dark skinny jeans with a blue short sleeved top with a light white jacket; and hurried to leave the house before Kira and Shinn. "Bye mom!" she yelled running out the door; she started her car and drove to pick up Lacus, Miri and Stellar.

"Well are you guys ready?" she asked as she the girls met up with the guys at the Sliverwing. "Yup!" Miguel said showing them his video camera "I'm so excited!" Stellar said clapping her hands together "Me too!" Lacus agreed. Cagalli looked at her friends attire for a moment; Lacus was wearing a mint green skirt and white top with brown boots. Stellar was wearing a light blue dress and high heels; Miri was dressed in casual jeans and a pink top with white heels. The boys really out did themselves; to the girls surprise. Auel was wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans; Miguel was dressed in a green long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Nicol wore and red dress shirt and jeans.

"Well you boys really out did yourselves!" Miri teased as the walked inside the restaruant "You know you're paying" Stellar told the boys "yah-yah!" Auel rolled his eyes, "What kinda gentlemen would we be if we didn't?" Miguel added with a wink. "C'mon let's go!" Cagalli told them grabbing Miguel's arm and pushing Auel inside.

The Sliverwing was a nice restsarunt, it wasn't a to classy dress up type it was more like sit down casual. Cagalli and her friends were seated by the window in a conner; 'This is great!' Cagalli thought 'Now we can see the whole place from here. A waiter came and they ordered there food.

"Cagalli when is Kira and his friends coming?" Lacus asked "Lacus!" Auel gasped "Don't tell me you've fell for Yamato's charm!" he mocked her. Lacus coughed and said "At least he has charm...but no I haven't!" she smiled, Miguel leaned over to Auel and whispered "You got burned bro" "Humph".

Cagalli giggled at her friends, "All right! I've finished setting up the cameras" Miri declared "That was fast!" Nicol commented while taking a sip of his coke. "Well I'm the photographer master!" she said proudly and looked at the door "They're here!" Miri exclaimed. "And look whp the brought" Auel muttured quietly "Fllay and her gang of bitches...but we like to call them B.O.A" he continued. "BOA?" the girls asked while hiding themselves "Bitches of Archangel" Miguel answered. "Nice name" Stellar said sarcastically "But don't you think it's not harsh enough?" she continued.

"Ewwwwwww!" Cagalli whispered in disgust " Okay two things here. One, what the hell does that red head think she doing to Kira! and two what the hell is she wearing?" she contiuned as she watched Fllay grab on to Kira's arm and press into him. "Uhh she's wearing what looks to be like a towl and I think she's probably getting him ready for a good-" "Shut up! Auel" Cagalli hissed.

* * *

The dinner was going well for everyone and as Cagalli expected Kira and Shinn didn't notice her and her friends, but someone else did.

"Okay now we should probably head out to the movies now" Cagalli said standing up with her friends in the lead; they stopped by the cashier to pay then turned right and walked to the theater which was close by. "Well with all that food we ate might as well walk it out!" Miri said walking with Cagalli.

Cagalli turned to face Miri "Did you get any good shots?" "I'll send you all the pictures when I get home" Miri replied. When they reached the theater they saw that Kira and his friends with their dates were already there!

"Those lazy asses probably drived when they could have walked!" Cagalli fumed; while Auel walked close to Kira just in time to hear what movie they were going to see. He walked back to his friends after buying the tickets " I just heared that they were going to see that stupid new romance movie that came out" he told them in disgust "Ewwwww!" Stellar commented "Why can't they go watch a cool movie like Salt?" she continued shaking her head as they walked into the theater. They group split up as planned; Stellar, Auel, Miri, and Miguel sat in front of Kira and his friends. Cagalli, Lacus, and Nicol sat behind them armed with cameras.

Fllay was walking to sit next to Kira. When she sat down she exclaimed "Ewwwwwwwww the floor's sooooooo sticky!" Auel turned aound to face them and said "I just came" all the people around him heard that and bursted out laughing; while Fllay and her friends didn't they just 'Humphed' and kept quiet.

* * *

By time the movie had finished the opening credits Cagalli and her friends left full of boredom; then they quickly ran into the next showroom that was showing Salt and watched that instead; while watching Salt Cagalli started texting Kira and Shinn.

Cagalli: Where r u 2?

Kira and Shinn felt there phones buzzing and excused themselves from there dates looking very annoyed because they were getting very "comfortable".

Kira: what do u want?

Cagalli: Mom want's 2 know where u r

Kira: Tell auntie we'll be home later

Cagalli: OMG!

Kira: wat's wrong?

After waiting for ten minutes Kira didn't get another text from Cagalli; he and Shinn got very worried so they called her cell. Cagalli saw that they were calling and moved to the edge of the room so nobody could be disturbed picked up her phone.

"Kira!" she made her voice sound like she was crying and in pain "Cagalli! What's wrong?" "Kira? help me...Please come home!" "What's Wrong?" Kira shouted into the phone just them he heard a loud car crash and screams then the phone line went dead; he and Shinn paled. "What do we do?...what happend?" Shinn asked sitting down. "We have to get home! right away...I'll ask Athrun to drop off the girls home" Kira replied moving into the theater to find his friends.

"Athrun! Look can you do us a favour?" Kira asked him quietly.

* * *

The movie Salt just finished and Cagalli and her friends rushed home after she told them about the phone call. "You're too evil!" Auel remarked as she thanked him on her cell.

Cagalli showered and went into a light shirt and thin pants and went to watch another movie with her mom. Just then the front door was being banged loudly; Cagalli's mom went to open the door with Cagalli behind her; when she opened the door Kira and Shinn were standing there paled and worried. "Oh Kira, Shinn what's the matter?" Cagalli's mom asked worriedly as she pulled both of them in the house and sat them down. "Cagalli! you're okay!" both boys choked out "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked "curiously".

"Didn't you call us?...and say that you needed our help?" Kira questioned looking at her and her blank expression 'Oh my god! they soooooooooooooooooo fell for it...damn it's so hard not to laugh' she thought. "Kira I think you're over-reacting!" Cagalli told him patting him on the back as a sign of 'comfort'. "Maybe" Shinn said weekly from the kitchen. "So how was you're date?" Cagalli asked "Fine...but we had to cut it short" Kira replied "Oh well! oh Cagalli how was your movie you and your friends went to...what was the name oh yeah Salt! how was it?" Cagalli's mother asked.

"Salt?" Kira and Shinn repeated looked at each other "You mean the new movie Salt?" Shinn asked "Errrr yeah!" Cagalli said trying not to show that she was panicking. Kira and Shinn's eyes narrowed

'Oh Shit!'

* * *

Thanks R&R pls!


	6. The Songstress and the Strike

**Hi readers!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The songstress and the Strike**

* * *

**~Recap~**

_"Whatever it is I didn't do it" Kira said._

_"Lacus!" Auel gasped "Don't tell me you've fell for Yamato's charm!" he mocked her. Lacus coughed and said "At least he has charm...but no I haven't!" she smiled. "You got burned bro"._

_"Kira!" "Cagalli! What's wrong?" "Kira? help me...Please come home!" _

_"Salt?" Kira and Shinn repeated looked at each other "You mean the new movie Salt?" Shinn asked "Errrr yeah!" Cagalli said trying not to show that she was panicking. Kira and Shinn's eyes narrowed_

_'Oh Shit!'_

* * *

'How…..no why would she do that to _us_….wait I mean _me!_ Cagalli's going to pay for this!' Kira thought running a hand through his already messy hair as he walked down the music hallway; which was empty because school had finished. All of a sudden he heard a voice:

_In this quiet night,_

_I'm waiting for you,_

_Forgetting the past and dreaming of you._

"Hmmmm where's that voice coming from?" Kira wondered and decided to follow it.

_Time passes by,_

_And memories fade._

_But time can't erase,_

_The love that we've made. _

_And the stars in the sky,_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side._

_Though you're not here with me,_

_I dream of the day we'll meet again._

_Hold me close,_

_So deep in your heart._

_I will find you,_

_No matter where I have to go._

_And dream of me,_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars that lead….._

_Into the quiet night_

"My that was lovely Lacus!" Mrs. Simmons exclaimed. "Thank you!" "I'm going to make sure you perform next school concert!"

"Oh Mrs. Simmons you don't-" Lacus tried to say but was cut off "Nonsense! You have so much talent!"

* * *

Kira stood by the music door silent for a moment and deep in thought 'She has such a beautiful voice' he started to lean on the door; but fell into the room.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry; I didn't realize that there was someone leaning on the door!" Lacus apologized helping Kira to his feet. "Uh no…..no it's okay….I mean it was my fault for not looking at all and…." Kira tried to say 'Smooth Yamato…..Smooth' he thought. Lacus giggled and said "You must be Cagalli's cousin Kira…I remember you introducing yourself on that rainy day!" "Uh Yah…and you are?" Kira said remembering "Oh how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lacus Clyne" she told him. "You have a very beautiful voice Lacus" Kira said putting a hand behind his head; she blushed and thanked him for the compliment.

"So Lacus….uh what classes do you have? You're new right?" Kira asked trying to make small talk. "I think we have English, Math, Science and history together; and yes I'm new here" she answered him as they started to walk out of the building together. Lacus checked her cell phone and exclaimed "It's getting late, I better get home….bye Kira it was nice speaking to you!" she turned to start walking home when she felt a hand grab her arm. "Wait Lacus" Kira said "Since its late let me drop you home" "No it's alright Kira….thank you though" she shook her head.

"Please Lacus I don't want anything to happen to you!" he blurted out; both of them froze and started to blush. 'What did I….?' Kira thought 'is he…..is he worried about me? We just met but….' thought Lacus looking at him. "Okay" she agreed slowly; he let go of her hand "Okay" Kira said and guided her to the car, he opened the door for her and got behind the wheel. Unknown to them that someone was watching them; 'This is going to be one hell of a tense ride' Kira thought quietly.

* * *

Kira's car stopped right in front of Lacus's house, he turned off the car and turned to look at Lacus. "Lacus I'm-" he was cut off by her "Kira…..I….thank you very much for the ride…don't worry about what you said it's okay" "Lacus…I" she turned to look at him, her baby blue eyes met his violet ones; his eyes were full of apology…and worry she thought looking into them deeply. She then smiled softly while trying to hide her blush and said "Kira…you don't need to feel sorry. You haven't done anything wrong" "So-so…..I…." he tried to say something but couldn't he put a hand on his face and sighed, "I hope I didn't offend you" he offered a small smile with-to Lacus's surprise a blush. Lacus started to giggle "Silly boy! Why would I be offended if you are concerned?" Kira relaxed and rested his head on the rest. "So can we be friends?" Kira asked watching her reaction closely "Of course Kira!" she replied. "Good night Lacus" "Good night Kira" she told him softly as she got out of the car. Kira waited till she was inside her house before he left.

Kira sighed as he drove home. "What's wrong with you?" he thought aloud and sighed again "She's so nice…..I feel different around her; something that I haven't felt with other girls" he smiled

* * *

'Who the hell does that little…errrrrrr' Fllay thought angrily as she grabbed a fist full of hair and sat down hard on her bed. 'What's she doing with _my_ beloved Kira? First she and her friends spy on us during our date and then this! She's trying to steal Kira from me! Well I won't let her get her way…..even if it's the last thing I do!' she declared.

"I better keep a close eye on her"

* * *

As Kira walked in the door he had the biggest smile on his face and was humming a cheery tune. "Hey is anyone home?" he called out "We're in the kitchen!" his aunt called back.

"Hello my dearest aunt! And my wonderful cousins!" he greeted them, Kira turned towards his cousins still happy and heard them say in unison "Oh…..My…..God!" then they were on their feet.

"Cagalli you get the car ready I'll hold him down" Shinn said "Right!"

"Guys I'm alright! Really…..I just met someone really nice" Kira told them "Who Kira dear?" his aunt asked "Well….she's one of Cagalli's friends and her name is Lacus"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Cagalli yelled trying to break out of Shinn's grasp "Chill Cagalli! I only dropped her home since it was getting late" Kira said holding up his hands in surrender "Oh Cagalli I think it's sweet that Kira found someone he likes!" her mother told her. "But mom-" "No buts Cagalli! You have to support him...He's your cousin; don't you think it's nice that you know the girl he's talking about. Now I don't want you to act so rash"

Cagalli calmed down and looked at Kira sweetly 'I shouldn't have said anything!' he thought "Kira?" "Uh yes Cagalli?" he answered. "I'm sorry I acted so rash like that I should give you a chance right?" she "apologized". 'He's screwed!' Shinn thought trying to hide a laugh; "You see that's how it should be! Cagalli give Kira a hug!" her mom said. Kira looked like he was going to drop dead as Cagalli came and hugged him. "You break her heart or hurt her in ANYWAY I WILL break your face, understood!" she whispered in his ear. Kira simply nodded and tried to break out of the death grip "You know Cagalli she and I are just friends! Nothing more than that…for now" he whispered that last part so she couldn't hear it. "What?" "I love you!" "Oh that's what I thought you said" Cagalli said walking out of the room.

* * *

Cagalli was doing her homework in her room when Kira came in and lay down on her bed and closed his eyes. "Does my room look like a hotel room?" she asked him while turning to face him "You never complained when we were little; why start now?" he told her stayed quiet and continued to do her work; Kira's cell phone rang "Kira here" there was a long pause "Alright who the hell are you and how did you get my number?" and another long pause; Cagalli looked over at Kira worry etched on her face. Kira's eyes opened "Kira don't tell me it's..."

* * *

**Well there something sparking between Kira and Lacus! soon it will be shinn's and cagalli's turn! ^_^ **

**R&R thanks!**


	7. The Concert!

**Hey! Lacus Yamato here!**

**I'm really trying to update quickly and im really enjoying how this story is going; also the reviews help me write better so thank you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own gundam seed/destiny or the insert songs**

**Insert songs: **

**Token of water- Gundam seed**

**Kansha. (Gratitude)- Bleach ending 14**

**Zips-Gundam seed**

**Tomorrow- Gundam seed destiny**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: The Concert! **

* * *

**~Recap~**

"_You must be Cagalli's cousin Kira…I remember you introducing yourself on that rainy day!" "Uh Yah…and you are?" _

"_It's getting late, I better get home….bye Kira it was nice speaking to you!" she turned to start walking home when she felt a hand grab her arm. "Wait Lacus" Kira said "Since its late let me drop you home" "No it's alright Kira….thank you though" she shook her head. _

"_Please Lacus I don't want anything to happen to you!" _

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!"_

"_You break her heart or hurt her in ANYWAY I WILL break your face, understood!"_

_"Does my room look like a hotel room?" she asked him while turning to face him "You never complained when we were little; why start now?" he told her stayed quiet and continued to do her work; Kira's cell phone rang "Kira here" there was a long pause "Alright who the hell are you and how did you get my number?" and another long pause; Cagalli looked over at Kira worry etched on her face. Kira's eyes opened "Kira don't tell me it's..." _

* * *

Kira threw his phone on the other side of the bed and turned to look at Cagalli. "It was her wasn't it?" she asked worridly "Yup" Kira sighed "Well you do realize that it's your fault for being a playboy and leading girls on".

"I know...but I never wanted to..." Kira started to say but Cagalli cut him off "Look if you can't handel her leave it to me; you're too soft...but that's the reason I love you so dearly as a cousin" "Hmm you better not start a fight with her!" he warned. "Is she really that tough?" Cagalli asked Kira who nodded and said "Yeah...Fllay Alstar and her gang once made a girl at Archangel kill herself"

Cagalli and Kira shared a slient moment but she broke "Kira...if you knew she was like this then why did you go out with her?" Cagalli asked softly "It's was for two reasons; first one was that she was starting to be a pest beging for me to go out with her once and the second; I was dared to taked her out". Cagalli shook her head "Soft Yamato soft" "I know" Kira moaned from under the pillow. "Don't worry about me Kira...if Fllay really wants you then she's going to take out all the competition...and that means Lacus!" Cagalli gasped as Kira's head shot up "Damn".

"I better warn her...and we better stay near her...no wait Kira _you_ don't go near her! especially when Fllay is around!" she commanded him.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Lacus greeted them happily. "You seems extra cheery this morning...what's up?" Auel commented looking at Lacus intently "Guess!" she giggled "Uhh...Okay I give up!" he said giving up. "Awwww c'mon that's not fun!" Lacus teased "Oh well today's the conert!"

"How could I forget that?" Auel said scratching his head "Uhh maybe that's because you hardly come for practise" Miguel told him shaking his head while his friends giggled. "I'm so excited!" Miri said "I get to take pictures of the concert...except for our part!" she continued; winking and hooking her arms with Cagalli's and Stellar's. "Auel sometimes you can be so slow!" Nicol sighed "What are you playing in the concert Nicol?" Stellar asked "I'm playing a song I wrote called the of tears" "WOW! you write your own music! that's cool!" Cagalli comment in amazement.

Lacus took out a program and showed it to her friends while giggling "Look who else is performing"

* * *

Kira choked suddenly "You okay?" Shinn said giving him a bottle of water "Yes thanks" Kira thanked taking the bottle of water. "You know when you choke suddenly like that it means someone is making fun of you" Dearka laughed "Funny...so that's why you're always choking!" Kira shot back. "Ass".

Kira started to laugh "Dry Elsman dry!" Shinn laughed.

Just then Mrs. Simmons approached the boys "Well Kira I hope you're ready for tonight!" "Yes Mrs. Simmons" Kira answered as he and his friends left. "Woah Yamato...she's nice and all but isn't she a little too old for you?" Dearka howled "Shut up Dearka...she's making me perform in the concert tonight as punishment for skipping her classes" Kira answered rolling his eyes.

"Okay Kira" "SHUT UP!" "Uh can we just get to class!" Shinn sighed. "Geez will you guys give it a rest" Athrun said walking up to them "I'm surprised Mrs. Simmons didn't force you in the concert; you're always skipping her classes...more than me even!" Kira grumbled "Bet you didn't know that I come early to finish my music work" "What then that means...YOU!"

* * *

The day passed by really quickly and it was already night;" Just 10 more minutes til the show starts" Lacus said nervously "You'll do great Lacus!" Cagalli comforted her and also trying to hide her own nervousness. "Yeah...Cagalli I've thought about what you've told me and I think you're right every where I go I keep seeing Fllay. I don't want to cause any trouble for you or Kira" "Don't worry about that Lacus; just do what your heart tells you to do! because our hearts are always right!" "Thank you" Lacus thanked and Cagalli smiled.

"Hey guys-wow!" Kira exclaimed as he saw Lacus. Lacus was wearing a blue dress with purple lining and had her hair tied up in pigtails. Kira started to blush; when Lacus noticed he was looking at her she started to get a little red "You look beautiful!" Kira finally managed to say "Thank you Kira".

"Kira you're up first so get to the stage!" Mrs. Simmons said to him "Yes" he said and left "Good luck Kira!" Cagalli and Lacus called out to him; he turned and winked at them. Cagalli started grinning as Lacus started blushing "C'mon let's go cheer him on!" Cagalli said as she grabbed Lacus's hand and pulled her to their seats.

* * *

"Kira Yamato is our first performer! he will be singing Tomorrow!" Mrs. Simmons said into the microphone then handed it to Kira; the concert hall was full of people, girls started to scream as Kira came on stage and smiled. The music started to play and Kira started to sing:

_Our prayer returns to the far-off sky _

_Secretly sending a wish, repeatedly_

_Going inside time as far as possible_

_Losing beats_

_Seeking to continue from yesterday_

_When you cried in the night_

_I was lead by your song when I closed my eyes_

_The quiet melody carved this earth_

_Holding it softly as it slept_

_Seasons pass, now you know loneliness_

_Hiding the evidence of conflict in my heart_

_How many times can we surpass the night?_

_To encounter a dream_

_Can we talk together?_

_Tracing the miracle of the stars_

_Connecting and adjusting echoes of this feeling_

_My heart singing a song close by_

_About the way to tomorrow_

_When you cried in the night_

_Your voice guided my path_

_My heart painfully singing a song close by_

_About the way to tomorrow_

'Wow he's so good!' Lacus thought blushing and clapping as the crowd cheered for him. "Kira really did a good job!" Cagalli commented "Yes the music was perfect with his voice" Miri said snapping pictures of Kira. "Wait till we go then you'll see!" Auel sniffed.

* * *

"Good job Kira!" Mrs. Simmons applauded "And next we have Auel and Miguel". The guys came on stage; "GO AUEL! MIGUEL!" there friends cheered.

_Blindly afraid, I hug my knees_

_This has to be wrong - I should be smiling here_

_If I just let it flow by, even in this quiet town_

_If I suppress my desire, I'll be cast aside as just a boy_

_Alone, thirsty for the feelings that shoot through me_

_I don't want to spill them_

_On this tough night, you're starting this game in earnest_

_But what game is it?_

_It's preeminent even now - my racing emotions aren't just for show_

_As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over_

_I want to see this until the end, adapting to all of this with you_

_The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want_

_If this "unstoppable" thing is allowed to keep going,_

_no one can avoid blame for it_

_I can't suppress my urges and I can't endure my injuries_

_If this is a lesson, I guess I'll learn_

_So cold I can almost taste it_

_Raiding the most fragile of places_

_It's like I've drowned without even realizing it_

_In a dream I can feel even in the innermost part of me_

_I can't reach anyone, my racing emotions are un-shrouded_

_In loving someone, with speed and with freedom, all distance was closed in_

_The world holds us back, because you and I have a reason to be here_

_There's still a very faint trace of light somewhere, and I'll go anywhere to hunt it down_

_Show me how this ends, my racing emotions aren't just for show_

_As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over_

_I'll let this be the beginning, adapting to all of this with you_

_The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want_

"WOW MIGUEL SINGS SO NICE! AND HE PLAYS A GUITAR!" Stellar commented trying to keep her voice loud so her friends can hear her "I didn't know that Auel could play the drums!" Miri told her.

"Well this certainly was a surprise! Great job boys!" Mrs. Simmons said walking on stage. After three more performances including Nicol it was Lacus's turn; then Miri, Cagalli and Stellar.

* * *

"I'm so excited and nervous!" Lacus told her friends "Don't worry!" Auel said. Lacus was called and left for the stage. "This is our most talented singer...Please give a round of applause for Lacus Clyne!"

_The night time fills the sky_

_Stars alive go floating by._

_So still the evening air, so warm and soft_

_Peace everywhere._

_I see a world in harmony_

_A world of peace and humanity._

_Where people walk free_

_Like water in a stream_

_Flowing on forever more_

_The breeze that softly blows_

_The rasping warm so sweet and low_

_Upon my cheek I can feel tenderly_

_A kiss so real._

_Like the brush of a hand_

_That I cannot see._

_The sound of a voice, deep inside of my heart._

_So I dream of a new day coming_

_For all of the world to see._

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning_

_A dream that will soon come true,_

_The day we've waited for._

_Lift your heart and see a future for us all_

_The river is our witness as it flows forever more_

_As it flows, as it flows forever more,_

"Woah!" Kira thought. The whole hall way erupted in cheers for her. "Thank you!" she said in the microphone and walked off stage and was surprised to be greeted by Kira. "Lacus you were wonderful!" he told her handing her the bouquet of roses; "Oh Kira! You shouldn't have! Thank you! You also sounded magnificent!" she replied. "C'mon let's get some seats Cagalli is up next" he invited her and held his hand out to help her down the stairs.

* * *

"Now we have our last performance!" 'Finally!' Athrun thought he was only here to support Kira and he was board out of his mind.

"This song we're singing is called Gratitude!" Stellar said into the microphone the music started and they began to sing.

_To those who laugh, support, and encourage me,_

_Every day's a carefree day; that's how I'm living._

_The things I must do, and the things I can't do_

_there are so many of them, but I always do my best_

_Because of all your encouraging smiles._

_If I had to say something, my answer would really be gratitude_

_To my irreplaceable friends and family overflowing with happiness together._

_I have the present and I've got everyone, so I can still smile on a bad day_

_I'm so thankful; I can't hold back my tears._

_To those who laugh, support,_

_and encourage me,_

_I won't ever forget this feeling._

_In front of others, you're only mean to me,_

_But when it's just us you're always so nice._

_You always lose our arguments, but you always smile so easily the end._

_Sometimes I want to dress up and go out, and my selfishness can be annoying_

_But you still watch over me either way covering me with your warmth._

_That's why I want to say thank you_

_Even though it's embarrassing saying it just now._

_Even if I lose my way in a dark tunnel we can find the shining exit together._

_Even when you're tired and busy, you still call me to say "good night"_

_I'm always so happy for these small kindnesses._

_To those who laugh, support,_

_and encourage me,_

_I won't ever forget this feeling._

_Sometimes we stubbornly disagree and refuse to give in, but_

_In the end, you're still very important to me, so_

_even now, I sincerely hope we're together,_

_It's so obvious, yet it's not._

_I want to show how grateful I am for being alive right now._

_I always want to let you know I'm happy._

_To those who laugh, support,_

_and encourage me,_

_I won't ever forget this feeling._

_Today, tomorrow, and the day after, we'll all laugh together._

_Let's trust our bonds won't change no matter what._

_Today, tomorrow, and the day after, we'll all walk together._

_No matter what happens, we'll somehow stay together._

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, _

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you_

'They're good...and the blond one in the middle doesn't look to bad either.….seems

familiar….oh yeah she's in our English class; she yelled at Kira and Shinn' his dangerous

emerald eyes had a glint of mischievous in them.

"Cagalli! You and Miri and Stellar were AMAZING!" Lacus said giving them a hug. "Thanks! Now let's go home! I'm tired!" Stellar yawn "Alright" the girls agreed just as they were about to leave they heard a voice "Stop right there pinky!"

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter done in a day!**

**R&R pls! **


	8. Acceptance and Rejection

**Hi!**

**errrrrrr I just loathe fllay! I just wanted to destroy her in seed! Playing with kira's heart...that was sooooo mean! But anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny**

**Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: Acceptance and Rejection**

* * *

**~Recap!~**

_"Kira Yamato is our first performer! he will be singing Tomorrow!" Mrs. Simmons said into the microphone then handed it to Kira; the concert hall was full of people, girls started to scream as Kira came on stage and smiled. The music started to play and Kira started to sing_

_"WOW MIGUEL SINGS SO NICE! AND HE PLAYS A GUITAR!"_

_"This is our most talented singer...Please give a round of applause for Lacus Clyne!"_

_"Lacus you were wonderful!" he told her handing her the bouquet of roses; "Oh Kira! You shouldn't have! Thank you! You also sounded magnificent!" she replied. "C'mon let's get some seats Cagalli is up next" he invited her and held his hand out to help her down the stairs._

_"Cagalli! You and Miri and Stellar were AMAZING!" Lacus said giving them a hug. "Thanks! Now let's go home! I'm tired!" Stellar yawn "Alright" the girls agreed just as they were about to leave they heard a voice "Stop right there pinky!"_

The group of friends froze on the spot and turned to see who said that. Fllay was standing there behind them looking slutty as ever Cagalli noted. Lacus was first to speak "Are you calling me?" "Uh Yeah! You're the only one here with that ugly pink hair! Hey Pinky! STAY AWAY FROM MY KIRA! YOU GOT THAT!" Fllay lashed out at Lacus who stood quietly and patiently; her face was blank and showed no emotion. Lacus waited when Fllay finally stopped talking she spoke up in a commanding voice that no one thought she was capable of

"Is that all you want? are you finished now because right now I just want to go home" she unconsciously griped the bouquet of roses Kira had given to her and continued "I don't see why you are talking to me in such a manner; I haven't done anything wrong to you. And quite frankly I don't have the time to listen to you. So please leave me alone or else I will take this matter to the proper authorities"

Everyone just watched Lacus; her face still unreadable. Cagalli was the first on to recover and quickly moved in front of Lacus "Yo bitch I think everyone's had enough of you for one evening so get lost!" Fllay looked at the roses in Lacus's hand "Who gave you those roses?" she asked Lacus didn't answer "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Fllay's voice went up a couple of octaves high. "I don't need to answer to you" Lacus said calmly "Cagalli...lets go" "Er...right". The group of friends left the stunned Fllay. 'No one HAS EVER TALKED TO ME LIKE THAT! WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? THEY WILL PAY DEARLY!'

* * *

"Whoa Lacus! That was awesome!" Auel said patting her on the back. Lacus smiled and sighed a sigh of relief "I didn't do anything wrong to her. She kept watching me and it got quite annoying so I needed to be firm with her...and I happy that she got the message"

The group was in the parking lot beside Cagalli's and Nicol's car. Cagalli yawned "I think it's time we went home" she said quietly looking at the sleeping Stellar in the back seat of her car. "Yeah" her friends agreed.

"Hey guys tomorrow let's meet up at the Dessert Tiger Cafe!" Auel told them "Why? That cafe is near Eternal University , which is kinda far" Miri asked "So?" "Auel what's so good about that cafe?" "If you guys remembered we all applied for that University so I have a feeling that if we go to that cafe and open the envelops we all received today then..."

"You're kidding me?" Miri said as the group started to laugh "Shut up!" Auel muttered "I think it sounds like a good idea!" Lacus put in and Auel smiled.

"Okay! So we'll meet at the cafe at 3 o clock tomorrow afternoon" Auel informed them "Alright!" Cagalli said getting into the drivers seat of her car and starting it up.

* * *

The Dessert Tiger cafe was a nice little cafe owned by a nice woman with beautiful blue hair; Aisha was her name she was also Auel's older sister.

"Aisha!" Auel greeted the young women as soon as he entered the cafe "Auel! How have you been?" she responded "I'm fine how's the business?" "Well this whole week we've been busy as ever! Go find a seat and I'll be right there okay?" she told him when she saw another customer walk in.

"Wow she's so pretty!" Lacus commented "And she's your sister!" Cagalli said in disbelieve "Why don't believe anyone related to me can be pretty" Auel sniffed and his friends laughed; then they went serious. "Okay" Auel said taking a deep breath "On the count of three we open them" he continued meaning the envelops. "One...two...three" The seven friends pulled out the paper with surprise and happiness on there faces! "Oh my god! I got into Eternal!" Miri shouted "Me too!" Lacus said hugging her. Stellar and Cagalli were pinching each other "I...Can't ...believe...it!" they said slowly after they were sore from pinching and being pinched, Stellar jumped on Cagalli and hugged her "Eternal! Eternal! Cagalli we got accepted into Eternal with Lacus and Miri!" The girls were so excited they would be together in university. "Hey where's my congrates?" Auel asked the girls waving his acceptance letter to Eternal in front of their faces "Auels coming too!" they said happily "Hey, hey, hey!" Miguel said "Don't forget about us!" Nicol teased; the boys caught the girls' attention by showing them their letter as well. "So we're all together!" Cagalli jumped happily hugging her friends.

"Hey! What's all the commotion?" Aisha asked with a smile "We all got into Eternal!" Auel filled her in. "Wow congrates...who knew you were smart Auel" she joked "Hey!" he sounded offened she simply raised her hands in surrender while trying to hide her smile. "You all know that Eternals pricy right?" Cagalli said looking at the papers "I know...we need some extra cash" Miri said thoughtfully "Oh I know!" Aisha jumped and clapped her hands once "Since business is booming here and we need help because we're kind of under staffed; why don't I hire you guys!"

The friends looked at each other for a moment "I'm in!" they agreed. "Great...you guys can start when school finishes!"

"Thank you Miss. Aisha!" Lacus thanked "Please just call me Aisha" both of them smiled.

* * *

Kira and Shinn were in the kitchen with their aunt. "Auntie...I don't know how to put this..." "What's wrong Kira? Are you okay? What about you Shinn what's wrong!" there was worry etched on her face as she looked at the solemn looking boys. "Well..." Kira started there was a long pause then "WE GOT INTO ETERNAL UNIVERSITY!" both boys yelled hugging their aunt who was jumping for joy looking at the papers which the boys thrusted into her hands "I'm so proud of you two!" she said "Now this calls for a special dinner, because Cagalli also got into Eternal!"

"Really?" Kira asked in surprise "Yes! I want you two to look after her. And since your parents and I agree that we don't want you three in dorms so we bought you guys a house near Eternal!" his aunt continued.

"WHAT" three voices yelled, Cagalli just came in the house to hear the house part. "Sweet!" Shinn said high-fiving Kira "Yeah we won't have to be disturbed by anyone!" Cagalli cheered "How many bedrooms?" Kira questioned "Well...since the house was cheap it kinda came with...four bedrooms" "FIVE BEDROOMS" the three cousins repeated. Cagalli quickly turned to Kira and Shinn and said "I'll make you a deal. You guys can have your own bedroom; and the last two my friends and I can have" "Are they the girl friends?" Shinn asked "Yeah; just Miri, Stellar and Lacus" As soon as she said Lacus Kira jumped up "Deal only if I get the master bedroom" "Okay" Cagalli agreed and ran off to find her cell and call her friends.

"What was that all about?" Shinn asked eyeing Kira "Nothing" he smirked while he thought happily 'Perfect'.

* * *

It was around lunch time, Kira sat down on a park bench and looked to the sky; as he heard foot prints he turned his head and asked coolly "What do you want? Why did you call me?"

Fllay walked up to the bench and smiled seductively at him "I called you because I wanted to talked to you...what I want is you". Kira abruptly got up from the bench "Fllay I told you that it's over! You and I are too different people it's not going to work out" he explained to her. "What so is she not different from you?" "She?" "Stop playing stupid Kira! I saw you drop her off at her house and you gave her roses! But don't worry she won't bug us anymore. Tha-"

"Stop it Fllay!" he said clenching his fists "Did you hurt her?" he asked "What?" "I said did you harm her" he yelled at Fllay. "I...-I-I" "Well?" "No I didn't! I couldn't because of her stupid friends!...I gave her a warning!" "Fllay...Leave Lacus, Cagalli and me alone!" he said turned his back and started to walk away. "You'll pay for this Kira Yamato! You haven't seen the last of me! Also tell that to Pinky and the blonde bitch!" she yelled but Kira just kept on walking away 'Cool it Kira! She's not worth your time' he thought.

"They will pay!...I'll make them all pay" Fllay said bitterly and began to cry "That's a promise! I am Fllay Alstar: I get what I want in the end...even if I have to take down all obstacles!"

* * *

**Hahaha Fllay got served! Lacus and everyone else better be on there guard!**

**R&R pls! Thanks**


	9. A Fairy tale day psh Please!

**Lacus Yamato here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny**

**Pls enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: A Fairy tale day...psh Please!**

* * *

~Recap~

_"uh Yeah! you're the only one here with that ugly pink hair! Hey Pinky! STAY AWAY FROM MY KIRA! YOU GOT THAT!" _

_"Is that all you want? are you finished now because right now I just want to go home" she unconsciously griped the bouquet of roses Kira had given to her and continued "I don't see why you are talking to me in such a manner; I haven't done anything wrong to you. And quite frankly I don't have the time to listen to you. So please leave me alone or else I will take this matter to the proper authorities" _

_"Oh my god! I got into Eternal!" "So we're all together"_

_"Since business is booming here and we need help because we're kinda under staffed; why don't I hire you guys!" _

_"Stop it Fllay!" he said clenching his fists "Did you hurt her?" he asked "What?" "I said did you harm her" he yelled at Fllay. "I...-I-I" "Well?" "No I didn't! I couldn't because of her stupid friends!...I gave her a warning!" "Fllay...Leave Lacus, Cagalli and me alone!" he said turned his back and started to walk away. "You'll pay for this Kira Yamato! you haven't seen the last of me! also tell that to Pinky and the blonde bitch!" she yelled but Kira just kept on walking away 'Cool it Kira! she's not worth your time' he thought. _

_"They will pay!...I'll make them all pay" Fllay said bitterly and began to cry "That's a promise! I am Fllay Alstar: I get what I want in the end...even if I have to take down all obstacles!" _

* * *

It was just starting to rain on this Saturday afternoon and Lacus was sitting by her window thinking and singing quietly to herself.

'High school's going to end in two weeks, then in September we start Eternal...I'm so happy that Cagalli invited me to live with her; the mere thought of living in a dorm room creeps me out. Hmm prom is next week'.

'My it's raining so hard!' Lacus commented looking out the window, to her surprise she saw a familiar figure walking outside. "Oh my! that's Kira! and it looks like he doesn't have an umbrella...I better invite him inside before he gets a cold" she said running downstairs, grabbing an umbrella, putting on her shoes and ran out the door. "Kira!" she called running out the door to meet him.

Kira heard his name being called and turn to see who called him; he found the voice of the caller and saw her running up to him. When Lacus reached him she shared her umbrella with him; "Kira, you're soaking wet! why don't you come in a dry up?" she told him smiling softly. Kira just looked at her in awe "uhhh okay" he said slowly still looking at her; Lacus just continued smiling and said laughingly "Follow me" and they started walking up to her house.

"What are you doing out here without an umbrella?" Lacus asked him as they walked inside her house. " I was uhhhh taking a walk and then it started to rain" he replied but what he neglected to tell her was of the meeting with Fllay 'I can't let her know that Fllay was talking about her' he thought "Oh" she softly replied "Hold on let me get you a towel and some dry clothes" she left. Kira imagined that by "dry clothes" she meant a dress or a robe; he was surprised to receive a long sleeved shirt and pants, Kira gave her a confused look. Lacus giggled "They're my dad's; don't tell me you thought I'd give a dress!" Kira blushed with embarrassment "Here you can change in this bathroom; while I make us some tea" he nodded and went into the bathroom.

'I feel that there's something Kira's not telling me' Lacus thought as she walked into the kitchen 'I know it's not my business but...it seems like he-' she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Kira walk into the kitchen. "Lacus...uh where should I put my clothes?" he asked "Oh give them to me I'll put them in the dryer" she said as she grabbed his clothes and went into the laundry room. Kira took this time to take a closer look at the room 'It's so homey here' he thought.

"Kira why don't you take a seat the tea's almost done" Lacus said behind; Kira jumped "Ahhhh" "I'm sorry I scared you" Lacus giggled. "Uh scared me? no way I was just...uh...surprised!" 'Lame Yamato!' he thought. Lacus just giggled and brought them the tea, Kira looked out the window "It's raining pretty hard now" he commented "I know" she replied taking a sip. "So Kira what university are you going to?" Kira looked surprised "Cagalli didn't tell you?" "No; all she told me the last time I talked to her was that we're going to live in a house" "Well by "we" I hope you know that Shinn and I are included" Kira said with a smile. "You're going to Eternal as well! Wow!" Lacus told him excitedly "Yup so you'll be seeing more of me" he winked at her; Lacus blushed but brushed it off. They were quiet for a couple of minutes listening to the rain as it hit the roof; "So Lacus are you going to the prom?" he asked lightly 'Please say yes so I can ask you out!...wait I better not...but Fllay already knows so...no I can't' he shook his head. "Yes I am but, I going with a group of friends. My mom said I can only go with a group of friends and not a date...sorry" 'Oh I have a feeling he was going to ask me out but...I already promised my mom that I would go with Cagalli and Miri and Stellar and only them' she thought sadly.

Kira smiled gently and said "Its okay, my aunt has the same conditions for Cagalli...but knowing her she'll probably ditch the prom and go somewhere else". Lacus smiled "Will you come with us too then?"

* * *

Kira had spent the rest of the afternoon with Lacus talking; he was really happy that she wasn't like most girls he met who gave him fake sweet smiles and everything; whatever Lacus did and said was very meaningful and he liked her for that. Prom was coming up fast and everything was almost ready.

Cagalli was reading by the stairs when she saw a very exhausted Kira enter the house and go up the stairs; while Shinn headed for the kitchen. 'Poor Kira!' Cagalli thought looking at her cousin 'Those girls must not be leaving him alone...not even for a second!'

* * *

As Kira walked in his room he collapsed on the bed; and thought about what just occurred:

_"Kira...I have to talk to you" Fllay said approaching him after school. Kira sighed "There's nothing more I want to say or hear from you" Fllay gave him a really sad face. 'Cagalli's right I AM too soft' he sighed again "What do you want". _

_"Prom's coming soon" "I know that" he answered annoyed 'Sheesh! women! can't they leave a guy alone!' Kira thought. "Who are you going to take?" Fllay asked "Is it __**her**__?". _

_"No" he simply answered. Fllay was surprised "What?" "I said I'm not taking Lacus to the prom" "Why?" "None of your business" _

_Fllay smiled a smile that made Kira sick to his stomach "You like her don't you?" the silence confirmed her question. "Well...I'd hate to see something happen to the poor girl" Fllay said looking at her nails. Kira wasn't stupid "What. Do. You. Want?" he asked between clenched teeth "Oh well since I don't have a date for the prom and you don't have a date to the prom..." she paused "What does Lacus...?...You wouldn't!" "Hmmm wouldn't what Kira?" she said still looking at her nails "I have my ways Kira. If you want Pinky safe then you have to take me to the prom...you don't have to answer now I'll give you till seven" she informed and walked away leaving a pissed off Kira. "Damn it!" he said punching his locker. _

'What do I do?...Maybe I should ask Cagalli...no but she'll go crazy and...' Kira sighed. Then he saw his room door open and there was Cagalli with two hot cups "You look tired so I brought up some cocoa" she smiled and handed him the cup "Thanks...well speak of the devil and she will appear" he said looking at her "You mean angel right?" she sniffed "Whatever floats your boat" "Kira is something the matter?" she looked at him with concern. Kira sighed and said "No", Cagalli didn't believe him "Kira Yamato you tell me what's the matter right now or I'll tell mother or beat it out of you! The choice is yours"

Kira again sighed "I'm taking Fllay to the prom" Cagalli almost choked on her drink "YOU'RE DOING WHAT?". "Calm down" "CALM DOWN MY ASS! WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER TO THE PROM! I'D RATHER YOU TAKE A DONKEY!"

"Cagalli" he tried to speak "Why? I thought you and her broke up!" "She going threw some tough times and whatever...So I was being nice." he mumbled 'Ah I'm probably going to hell for this' he thought. "Soft Yamato Soft!" "I know" "Lame Yamato Lame!" "I know-What?" he looked over to see Cagalli crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Do you _really_ believe that _I'm that _stupid? I can see right through that lie of yours!...now I ask again should I go get mother or beat it out of you?".

Kira looked scared but he couldn't tell her; so he did what five year olds did when they were scared "AUNTIE! CAGALLI'S BEING A PEST ! AND SHE'S MAKING STUFF UP ABOUT ME! AND SHE SAID SHE'LL BEAT ME UP!"

"CAGALLI!" her mother called "Yes mother?" "Come down stairs and leave Kira alone!". She sighed "Yes mother... This is sooo not over Kira". Kira smirked "Down stairs princess" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" "CAGALLI WHERE ARE YOU?" her mother called again and she left. 'I know she's trying to help...but she must not know' he thought and called Fllay.

* * *

"Oh Kira I'm so HAPPY!" Fllay squealed the she heard the phone went dead. "Oh well!". 'Now to keep pinky away from him! But how?' she thought about it for a while 'I know!' she smiled evilly.

"Lacus Clyne you're going down!"

* * *

"Uh do we really need to go?" Cagalli asked for the seventeenth time "Cagalli be a good girl and shut up" Auel said from the passengers seat. They were all in Miguels van going to the prom. "Er fine!" "Don't worry we'll only stay for a little while!" Nicol smiled, Cagalli pouted "I hope you're right Nicol". "C'mon Cagalli it'll be fun!" Miri said snapping pictures of everyone. "Well here we are!" Miguel said as he opened the van door and helped Lacus and Stellar out while Auel helped Cagalli and Miri out. "I have a bad feeling about this!" Cagalli groaned as they walked in the hall.

There was loud music blasting and it was dark with lights flashing everyone got excited. "Let's dance!" Miri said grabbing Cagalli and Lacus as Stellar followed happily.

From a far Kira watched how Lacus danced 'Who knew she could be so good?' he thought happily as he checked out what she was wearing; a short pink dress with a black sash tied at the back. 'Beautiful'

Next to Kira was Shinn who seemed to have stopped breathing; he was looking at the cute blonde dancing with Cagalli 'Damn! she knows her stuff!' he watched how her blue and purple dress moved with her body and how high her heels were! 'That might be fun!' he thought smiling 'She really enjoying herself'. Stellar was laughing and spinning with the music.

After a couple of songs the girls took a rest at a table; the guys then joined them. "Hey Cagalli enjoying yourself?" Auel asked in a smug tone "Shut up!". Miguel whistle "Damn you girls heated up the dance floor!" he said sitting down. Cagalli was going to say something when she saw Kira and his friends approach them. "Kira! Shinn!" Cagalli said standing up and meeting up with them "What do you want?...and where are your dates?" Kira reached for Cagalli's coke and took a sip 'Hey!' she said "Bathroom" Shinn answered jerking his thumb towards the bathroom.

"Hey Kira who's this lovely lady?" Athrun asked walking up to Cagalli and lazily checking her out. Cagalli saw what he was doing a said "Buddy! Keep your eyes in your head and not on my body!" with that she walked away. "Athrun she's my cousin! LEAVE HER ALONE OR ELSE!" Kira and Shinn warned in unison. "Okay! Okay" but in Athrun's head he was thinking 'Sweet a new challenge...don't disappoint me beautiful!' he smirked

* * *

Within the next hour Cagalli and her friends were parked outside a Wendy's eating a twisted frosty. "Told you those things were boring" Cagalli nudged Auel as she ate her frosty "Mmmmm".

"It's a good thing we got out of there quickly, I heard that they were bringing out the beer" Lacus said "What! We missed the beer...and those bastards probably left the good stuff for last!" Auel complained 'Kira...Shinn...beer' Cagalli thought. "We better get going" Miguel said "yeah!" the other agreed "Wait Miguel can you drop me back at the hall?" Cagalli asked. Everyone was surprised "Sure but why?" "I don't want Kira and Shinn to drive home...knowing those idiots they're probably drunk" "Cagalli I'm coming with you" Lacus told her firmly "I don't want you going in there alone and you might need some help" "Lacus..." "No I'm going with you!" Lacus said more firmly Cagalli knew she couldn't win so Miguel dropped them at the hall. Call us if you have any trouble" Auel said "And be careful!" Miri and Nicol put in. "Aw don't worry about us!"

* * *

Cagalli and Lacus went into the hall and found Kira and Shinn with their friends near the bar 'Oh no!' Cagalli thought "Kira" Lacus said softly praying that he hadn't been drinking. "Kira! Shinn!" Cagalli called to them as the came up to the table "Cagalli, Lacus what are you doing here?" he asked "Uh mom wants you two home now!" "Really?...Well Shinn we better get going then" "Okay?" Shinn said and started to get up but his legs seemed to give out and Cagalli grabbed him "Shinn! Lacus help Kira and let's get to his car! Pronto!" Cagalli instructed. "Kira...here give me your hand" Lacus said softly he smiled "Its okay I'm fine" "But still" she grabbed his hand and helped him up "Athrun...drop the girls home will you?" Kira turned to see Athrun laughing with Dearka "Sure sure buddy...just go with your girl". 'Okay he's obviously drunk' Cagalli thought as she and Shinn started to walk with Kira and Lacus; as they reached Kira's car Cagalli put her hand out "Keys" she demanded "I'm okay...here you go!" he said quickly as he saw Cagalli's and Lacus's faces.

Kira and Shinn sat at the back "Here" Lacus said handing them a cold bottle of water "It'll help!" she smiled both boys didn't realize how thirsty they were they drank it all in one sitting "Thanks" the breathed out gratefully.

* * *

Fllay and her friends went back to there dates. "Hey where's Kira?" she asked "He and Shinn went with a hot blonde chick and a pink goddess!" Athrun answered.

"WHAT?"

* * *

my, my i'm on a roll! hahahah if i were there i would have been like: sucker!...ha oh well kira and shinn got drunk! They'll probably be in so much trouble when they get sober!

r&r pls!


	10. It's time for a little B&E!

**Heyy!**

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed/destiny**

**Enjoy! Chapter 10: It's time for a little B&E! **

* * *

Auel walked out of the classroom at the end of the period; totally bored out of his mind. "Hey Auel!" he heard someone call his name he turned to see Miguel walking towards him. "S'up?" "Nothing much, I'm just so bored!" Auel said "So are you game for tonight?" Miguel asked. Auel casted a blank face "Tonight?"

"Yah! Tonight! Don't you remember? We're going to stake out tonight!" Miguel said shaking Auel. "Oh yeah! We're gonna raid Le Creuset's house!"

Both boys started to go over the night's plans when al of a sudden they heard a voice:

"You're doing what?"

* * *

Fllay stalked down the hallway until she found who she was looking for: "KIRA!"

Kira calmly turned around and saw her "Yes?" "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?...WERE YOU THAT DRUNK? WHERE WERE YOU I WANT AN EXPLANATION NOW!" Fllay shouted sounding like an angry girlfriend.

Kira sighed "I don't have to answer to you" "OH YES YOU DO!" "Whatever makes you happy then" he told her and walked away leaving Fllay alone a fuming.

'Geez why do women like to yell ALOT and at ME?' he thought as he remembered what had happen when he and Shinn were sober the day after prom.

_"Okay give me the __**Best **__excuse you can come up with" Cagalli said crossing her arms over her chest "I saved both of your asses during last night and from my mom so telling me the truth wouldn't hurt" she was sitting on Kira's bed next to Shinn. _

_"Look we weren't drunk! Just not sober" Shinn told her "In my dictionary 'not sober' equals drunk!" _

_Kira thought about how to pacify his cousin 'She's right though. If she didn't come lord knows what we would have done' he shuddered at the thought. _

_"BOTH OF YOU TWO HAD ME WORRIED! DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" she fumed. Kira smiled softly "You're right Cagalli. Thanks for being there for us...I owe you". Cagalli instantly stopped fuming and looked at him her expression softened "Kira" "He right...but I still would have been able to take care of myself" Shinn sniffed. The cousins relaxed and laughed together. _

'Wow she went easy on us. She must have been really worried about me...Was Lacus?' he shook his head at the thought.

"Kira!" he heard a cheerful voice call his name; he smiled when he recognized the voice. Lacus ran up to him "How are you? Are you feeling alright?" "Yeah. Thank you for your concern" Kira thanked her blushing 'So she was!' he thought happily.

"Why wouldn't I be concern? We're friends after all! And friends look out for each other. Knowing that can really brighten a person's day!" she smiled. Kira smiled back nodding his head in agreement "Yeah"

* * *

Auel and Miguel turned around to face Dearka "So you're going to raid Le Crusets home? Can I join?"

Miguel and Auel sighed with relief "Well..." "Don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone!" "Alright" Miguel agreed slowly 'Even though I don't like him we do kinda need the help plus if we had said no he would've told on us' he thought. "Cool!

"Hey guys! What's up?" Miri greeted her friends totally ignoring Dearka. "Uh nothing much".

"Hello beautiful the name's Dearka" he introduced himself casually; Miri smiled "Hello Dearka the name's not interested" she said and walked away leaving a stunned Dearka. Auel and Miguel "tried" to control their laughter but failed horribly.

"Now that's a woman!" Auel chuckled; Dearka was really surprised no women had ever left him stunned or even flat out rejected him- not even his own mother. "Ah well Elsman they're more fish in the sea" Miguel said.

"Yeah" Dearka said slowly with a smile on his face "But none like that one"

* * *

It was midnight and there were three boys in a car driving slowly. "Do you see the house?" Auel asked from the drivers' seat. "Ah... no" Miguel answered.

"Wait...I see it!" Dearka exclaimed pointing to the small house at the end of the road. "Alright" Auel said driving past the house and parking three streets away from it. "Uh Auel...What's the point of parking three streets AWAY from the target?" Dearka asked "So that we don't get caught!" "What if we do get caught before we enter the house?" "Run for your life...we're dealing with someone so evil and scary he makes the devil look nice" Auel said.

The three boys all dressed in black walked down the neighborhood and found LeCrusets house. "Auel!" Miguel whispered "I think I hear a car coming!".

Auel rolled his eyes "Miguel there are millions of cars hear tell me if you see something out of the ordinary that _will_ catch my attention like a sperm whale" he hissed; Dearka barked out a laugh.

"Okay what's the plan?" Dearka asked. Auel answered "The plan is that there is no plan"

"Great my favourite type" Dearka said sarcastically. As the boys reached the door they listened to see if anyone was home or awake-the house was quiet. Dearka grabbed the doorknob and gently turned it 'Here goes nothing' he thought.

The door opened and the lights came on the three boys froze at what had happen "Well good to see you boys here! I was just finalizing the marks for your report cards!" Le Crueset smiled from behind his mask.

"RUN FOR IT!" the boys yelled and ran for dear life.

"Whoa that was way too close for comfort!" Auel huffed the other two boys agreed. "Good thing we had our masks on" Dearka said wary as they drove home.

* * *

Even thought it wasn't summer yet Cagalli and her friends started doing their shifts at the Desert Tiger café. The pay was decent and they got free food so the friends were pleased.

"Hello Aisha!" Lacus greeted the owner as she and Cagalli walked in. "Hello Lacus, Cagalli" she greeted back "It looks like we're going to have another busy day here" Aisha exclaimed looking at the customers. "Oh well that's what we're here for right?" Cagalli said as she changed her clothes.

"Okay today Lacus is on the register and Cagalli it's your turn to be the waitress" Aisha informed them of there duties.

Cagalli sighed as she waited for another customer to come in. The bell to the door rang and in came a customer. Cagalli turned around "Welcome to the- YOU!"

* * *

**R&R pls thanks! **


	11. Meetings and favours

**Hey Lacus Yamato! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny! **

**Pls enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Meetings and favours **

* * *

To say that Athrun was surprised was a understatement - a massive understatement.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Cagalli cried out pointing a finger at him. Athrun quickly schooled his expression before the fuming blond could not notice that he was surprised; and put on his famous sexy devilish smile. "Well hello there beautiful! so it seems that you work here?" he said eyeing her.

"What. Do. You. Want.?" she asked behind clenched "Well I came here to check out this cafe" he answered looking at the place. Cagalli sighed 'Why of all days does this idiot have to come? Why now?'.

"Follow me" Cagalli sighed; Athrun nodded and followed her to a table near the window "Here's your seat and here's our menu I'll be back to get your order sir-" "My name's Athrun" "Er okay?" "I just thought since I've seen you a couple of times you should know my name and I yours" he turned to watch her.

Cagalli coughed and asked "What will you gain if you know my name?". Athrun smiled and shrugged "Well I don't think I like addressing and being address as 'you'...especially by someone as beautiful as you". Cagalli looked at him and glared "I'll be back for your order **sir**. Please excuse me" she said and left, leaving Athrun to himself.

'Most girls never leave me without giving me their name...oh well she **certainly** isn't like most girls'

* * *

"Alright sir may I please take your order?" Cagalli asked Athrun tapping her pen on the pad waiting for him to talk. "One tea and a slice of cheesecake if you please" "Will that be all?" "Yup...but if you-" "Okay sir I'll be back" Cagalli stopped him and walked away.

'That idiot WHO the HELL does HE think he is?...er that damn playboy! good thing Kira and Shinn have stopped that or else they'd be in their grave by now!' she thought.

"Cagalli is something the matter?" Stellar asked her "Stellar when did you get here?" she questioned. "I just got here for my shift! silly!" Stellar giggled as she walked to help the next customer-who was Shinn to Cagalli's surprise.

"Hello welcome to the Desert Tiger please follow me and I'll show you your seat" Stellar said guiding Shinn to a seat.

"Uh thank you" Shinn told her staring at her "You seem familiar have we met before?" Stellar asked him as she handed him a menu. "Uh I'm Cagalli's cousin Shinn...and you are?". Stellar giggled "My name is Stellar; now can I please take your order?". "Uh uh uh" Shinn stuttered 'Argh you idiot! Stop making a fool of yourself!' he thought.

"Hey Shinn over here!" a voice called him; Shinn turned to see Athrun calling him over. Shinn moved over to Athrun's table "S'up Athrun?" "Nothing much".

Cagalli came over to give Athrun his order and saw poor Stellar being ignored by the two guys. "**Excuse me!"** Cagalli said putting down Athrun's order in front of him. "Now Shinn give Stellar your damn order so we can get on with our lives!" she shouted.

"Jeez what's the rush anyway?" Shinn said after he gave Stellar his order. Cagalli just 'humph' and left.

* * *

"That cousin of yours is pretty interesting" Athrun commented "Athrun what are you thinking?" Shinn asked cautiously. Athrun looked at him innocently "What do you mean?" "Should I call Kira and tell him to kill you or should I just do it now?" Shinn threatened 'Hey this stuff is easy...and I sound like Cagalli! oh no!...but maybe being like her might help'. Shinn then tried to mimic Cagalli's death glare.

"Shinn" gasped Athrun "Why do you want to kill me?" "Then. Stay. Away. From. Her!" Shinn commanded him, Athrun crossed his arms

"What am I you're slave? You cannot command me". Shinn was surprised "Why of ALL people to date you want to date her?...or play her?" .

"Why not" Athrun smirked "Because if you want to save yourself and your future children then I suggest that you stay away from her because right now it's three against one" Shinn stated it as a matter of fact while pointing to a fuming Cagalli.

* * *

"Shinn you can go home! I'll be fine!" Cagalli sighed for the umpteenth time "Cagalli I know your strong and all but it's getting late and I know that Kira, auntie, and I hate it when your out late with out someone" Shinn explained. "Shinn!" "I'm not leaving without you" Shinn shook his head stubbornly.

'Why do I have a cousin who's stubborn like me?' Cagalli wondered then she saw Stellar "Night Cagalli! I'm heading home" "Wait Stellar! uh Shinn do me a favour if you drop Stellar home I'll ask Kira to pick me up!" Cagalli told him.

"Cagalli you don't have to bother your cousin! I can take the bus and-" Stellar started but Shinn stood up "No it's okay I can drop you home Stellar" Shinn said quickly. "But-" "Go with Shinn, Stellar he won't hurt you" Cagalli commanded. "Alright" she gave up and left with Shinn.

Cagalli breathed out a sigh of relief 'At least now if Stellar is with Shinn she won't get hurt and-' Cagalli was snapped out of thought when she heard someone calling her name; she turned to see Athrun coming towards her. "What do you want?" she asked tiredly "Well let me give you a lift home seeing that Shinn is gone" Athrun told her "No thanks- Hey! how did you know my name I never told you! are you stalking me?" Cagalli asked. Athrun chuckled "I heard Shinn and Stellar call you that; now c'mon".

Cagalli was smart enough to never accept rides from strangers but going with Athrun sounded more better than taking the bus; on the plus side he was Kira and Shinn's friend. But on the minus side he was a playboy. While Cagalli silently debated in her mind she reluctantly agreed "Alright I'll accept the ride...but don't try anything funny!" "Yes ma'am!" Athrun saluted her as they walked out of the cafe.

"Wow nice car!" Cagalli gasped when she saw his sleek black Lamborghini. "Thanks" Athrun said as he opened the door for her; as he got into the car and started it up Cagalli noticed the uncomfortable silence around them-normally she won't mind it but right now she would rather hear something than nothing. "So Athrun how did you Kira and Shinn meet?" she asked conversationally "We met when we were in prep-school, ever since then we've been best buddies" he told her.

When they reached Cagalli's house Cagalli started to get out of the car "Uh thanks for the ride Athrun" she told him "Anytime babe!"-error on Athrun's part "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" too bad Cagalli was already out of the car; Athrun reversed and started to drive leaving a pissed off Cagalli, while he was laughing.

"Well, looks like I was right...you seem to be the best girl I've met so far Cagalli Yula Attha" he smirked.

* * *

"Thanks for the the ride home Shinn" Stellar thanked him just as she was about to get out of the car both of them heard "Freeze!"

* * *

**Oh what's gonna happen 2 shinn and stellar!**

**hmmmmmmm i think i did a poor job on Cagalli and athun moment :( -And they're my fav couple! **

**oh well next chapter will be better...promise!**

**R&R pls!**


	12. Emeraldeyed Prince and fire Princess

**Hi ya!**

**sorry i havent updated sooner! **

**pls enjoy Chapter 12: The emerald eyed Prince and the fire Princess**

* * *

"I told you for the fifth time! My name is Shinn Asuka; I'm Cagalli's cousin. She asked me to take Stellar home because it was dark!" Shinn said trying to keep himself from shouting.

"Dad what he's telling you is the truth!" Stellar told her father; "You see! Now can I go home?" Shinn begged.

"Well if you say so..." Stellar's father said mentally debating with himself "DAD!" Stellar yelled "Alright! Alright! You can go home kid but; if you do anything funny—" "DAD!" "Fine get outta here!" he growled.

"Uh thank you sir; and don't worry I'll protect her" Shinn said softly "Good night Stellar" he bid them goodbye and left.

"Well that was weird!" Shinn commented in his car "What the hell! Cagalli's gonna get it bad when I get home! I do a damn good deed and what do I get? A sex talk/interrogation from Stellar's dad!" Shinn fumed quietly but sighed "Oh well".

* * *

That night when Shinn got home Cagalli saw hell—but not because Shinn had to meet with Stellar's dad but because Athrun had dropped Cagalli home.

"WHAT? I TOLD YOU TO CALL KIRA!" Shinn yelled "CAGALLI HE COULD HAVE TRIED TO PLAY YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" Kira fumed when he heard that she _was _suppose to call him.

Cagalli put her hands over her ears 'Good thing mom's not home' "KIRA, SHINN STOP ACTING LIKE DUMBASSES! I KNOW YOU WERE WORRIED FOR ME BUT ATHRUN DID NOT DO ANYTHING! HE OFFERED ME A RIDE! SO WHAT? **HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!** WHY DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM!" Cagalli yelled back then took a deep breath.

Kira was quiet and thought about what Cagalli had said but Shinn didn't he was about to yell "Shinn she's right" Kira stepped in "Besides she a strong girl...sides I think we should meet up with Athrun tomorrow" "Can I come?" Cagalli asked hopefully; dreaming of witnessing the demise of an annoying blue haired playboy.

"Uh sure" Kira said and was met with a big hug from Cagalli squealing "Oh thank you! thank you! I love you Kira! Oh I know I'll bring my video camera!"

Kira sighed and smiled 'Geez! She's acting like I just gave her a million dollars!'

"Call him now!" Shinn ordered bringing Kira and Cagalli back into focus. Kira pulled out his cell "Now both of you keep quiet or else!" he warned as he dialed.

_"Zala here"_

"Hey Athrun, it's me Kira"

_"Hey Kira, what's up?"_

"Shinn and I would like to meet up with you tomorrow. You free?"

_"Yeah I'm free, where should we meet?" _

"Uh how about that new cafe down near Eternal at 3 o clock?"

_"Sure see you. Oh and by the way your cousin is pretty interesting"_

Kira just hung up 'NOTE TO SELF BRING METAL BASEBALL BAT'.

"Is he coming Kira?" Cagalli asked snapping Kira out of his over-protective-must-kill-all-people-who-want-to-date-Cagalli mode. "Yeah he's coming; do you have work tomorrow?" "Yeah why?" Cagalli asked confused 'What is he planning?' she thought.

"It's nothing" Kira replied.

* * *

Cagalli went to work the next day grinning like an idiot with her video camera in hand at 3 o clock she saw Kira, Shinn and Athrun come into the cafe.

"Well someone looks all bubbly, what's the reason?" Miri asked Cagalli as she came back from taking the three boys orders. "Oh it's nothing; just some playboy is going to be beaten to a bloody pulp and I going to video tape that happening!" Cagalli cheered while Miri was helping her position the camera.

Cagalli got there orders and walked up to their table; but something—no someone was missing!

"Here's your orders but where is the dumbass?" Cagalli asked putting the food down. "He's gone to his car for a second" Shinn told her. "So what's the plan?" Cagalli wonder "Don't worry" Kira assured her "Just watch".

Cagalli shrugged and walked to the back of the cafe. As she walked past a private tea room, someone put a hand over her mouth, grabbed her waist and pulled her into the empty tea room, she tried to scream but it came out all muffled; she tried to fight but he was holding her tightly so she couldn't move. The guy pulled her close to his body; she could feel his breath against her neck.

"You know it's not nice to gang up on a person you know" said a familiar voice. Cagalli's eyes widened 'No! But I thought he was...THIS BASTARD IS ATHRUN!'

* * *

Lacus was busy packing some stuff "We start moving into the house in two days and now I've only started!" she groaned softly while folding a dress.

As Lacus was quietly packing a thought hit her 'Kira will be living in the same house as well!' she blushed and tried to shake off that thought.

She then heard a beeping sound coming from her phone "Now I wonder who that could be?" as Lacus reached for her phone she opened it and saw the text message:

_Stay away from Kira! He was made for me not you!_

_I will have him at any costs. You know nothing about him_

_I know everything; he is not who you think he is; for he a father._

_THIS IS UR FINAL WARNING!_

Her eyes widened at the message; as tears started to roll down her cheeks. This had to be a lie! Lacus thought as she re-read the message over several times. 'At any costs? Cagalli!..But I… Oh Kira! What do I do? I want to believe you but….'

Lacus put down the phone and started to sob quietly 'I think I have fallen in love with you'

* * *

Athrun smirked when he felt her stiffen against him; Athrun let go of her and watched her step back. On instinct Cagalli ran to the door but it was locked; she froze when she heard him speak again "Now how should I punish you".

Cagalli turned and saw him approach her "I didn't do anything" she said firmly; as she watched him eye her as he kept coming closer "Tch like I'm going to believe that Cagalli" he whispered her name in his dangerous seductive voice. Cagalli blushed realizing how close he was to her, she quickly looked away from him; Athrun reached out and hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her face up so she can look at him.

Cagalli's amber eyes met Athrun's emerald eyes, for a second Athrun thought he had her in his control but Cagalli proved him wrong. She pushed him an arm's length away "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" she yelled; Cagalli was starting to see red when that stupid smirk of his never left his face.

Before Cagalli could tell him to leave her alone Athrun grabbed her and pinned her against the wall "Let go of me Zala!" she demanded. Athrun whispered in her ear hotly "Do you really want me to let go?"

"Yes I do! Now let go!" "Oh I don't think so" Athrun said pressing a kiss on Cagalli's neck; he smirked when he felt her shiver. Athrun started to laugh and backed away and leaned on a table; Cagalli looked confused and then angry.

She walked up to Athrun until she was up in his face "Fuck you!" she told him—Error on her part.

"Is that so? Well that can be arranged" Athrun said smugly standing up; then he grabbed her waist and pushed her down on the table, Cagalli yelped in surprise as she landed on the table and as Athrun started leaning on top of her; his lips almost touching hers.

"But I'm a bit busy tonight however we can have a quickie right now". There was now fear and anger in Cagalli's eyes before she could speak Athrun cut her off "Are you a virgin?"

Cagalli blushed wildly "I bet" Athrun whispered "That you haven't even been kissed before? Am I right?" Athrun bent his head down lower as if to kiss her on her lips but stopped and pressed a kiss on her cheek before he continued talking

"So how about we go out next Friday? I usually like to know someone before I jump into bed".

Cagalli tried to control her breathing 'What should I do now?' she thought; Cagalli then smiled and after that Athrun felt himself being pushed off the table "Huh? Ah" he yelped as he hit the floor.

Cagalli jumped off the table and banged on the door hard. Aisha was passing by and heard a loud banging sound; she followed the sound and opened the door to the empty tea room and saw Cagalli and Athrun.

"What happen why were you two in here?" she asked before Cagalli could answer she ran out of the door and all the way to Kira "Kira! That friend of yours tried to kiss me!"

"ATHRUN!"

* * *

**Haha oh my! I wonder what will happen to Athrun? Well serves him right for trying to pull a fast one on Cagalli! Hopefully I 've redeem myself! **

**Poor lacus! **

**Pls R&R **

**Thanks! **


	13. Problems awaken

**Hi everyone! **

**Wow almost 30 reviews! Thank u to all who reviewed! They mean so much to me! **

**disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed/destiny**

**pls enjoy chapter 13: Problems awaken**

* * *

To tell Dearka to not laugh was like telling him not to breathe-which was impossible; there stood in front of him was a pissed off Athrun Zala.

"So you tried to kiss her and what did you get for thanks?" he asked trying not to laugh too hard "If by thanks you mean a good brusing, then yes" Athurn replied while taking an ice pack from the freezer. Poor Athrun he was brused black and blue; Kira, Shinn and Cagalli didn't hold back.

Athrun sighed while he watched Dearka hold his stomache and laughing so hard that tears were coming from his eyes. "Knock it off Dearka" Athrun growled colasping on his sofa. "So was Kira really mad?" Dearka asked "Meaning?" "Meaning; Kira is the most calm and non-voilent person of the whole group!" Dearka elaborated.

"He well...lets just say that Kira...well ...There's two sides to him; and unfortunatly I got a taste of his dark side" Athrun sighed again.

"So when are we going to start moving?" Dearka asked "When Yzak get's back" Athrun repiled. Yzak, Dearka and Athrun were going to rent an apartment near there university and share the rent; the apartment wasn't really that bad. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. The apartment building itself had a gym, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a track outside, and a resturant and bar; it was heaven to the boys.

"Have you started packing Dearka?" "Uh well..." "I'll take that as a no" Athrun grinned.

"Fuck off Zala!" Dearka retorted.

* * *

Cagalli walked up to Kira's bedroom; there was a worried expression on her face. Whenever something was bothering her she would go to her mom for help or use the next best resource: Kira. 'I wonder if Dr. Phil can help me' she wondered as she walked into his room.

Kira was lying down on his bed hands behind his head and book opened on his face; if Cagalli wasn't really worried she might have just laughed when she heard a small snore. "Kira wake up!" Cagalli shouted grabbing the book and shaking the sleeping boy. "Hello? Kira are you up?" she asked the answer what she got was "Well I am now...this better be good" the annoyed Kira mumbled.

"Okay what do you want?" Kira asked sleepily; when Cagalli didn't retort to his last comment. "I'm worried...about Lacus" she finally spoke; Kira sat up now fully wide awake and then he grabbed Cagalli's shoulders "What about Lacus? Is she alright?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know...she's not the same; she hardly ever smiles now and she seems depressed. Everytime I try to cheer her up it doesn't work. And she won't tell us what's wrong" Cagalli told Kira; who was now very worried now 'Did Fllay hurt her?' that very thought started to haunt him. Kira stood up and ran out of his room "Cagalli tell auntie I'll be home later 'kay! I'm going out" and with that Cagalli heard the front door close.

"What is he doing?" Cagalli wondered "Hey Cagalli where did Kira go?" Shinn asked as he saw her coming into the kitchen. "I have no idea" she shrugged "That idiot hope; he knows what he's doing" Shinn shiffed "Oh by the way you still owe me". Cagalli looked up "What?" "You owe me for taking Stellar home; I didn't really mind that but the part where I got interrogated by her dad sucked ALOT".

Cagalli looked at Shinn's expression and started giggling "Alright how can I make it up to you?"

* * *

_'She's not the same; she hardly ever smiles now' _Kira gritted his teeth; and gripped the steering wheel _'and she won't tell us what's wrong' Cagalli's_ words kept repeating in his head.

'Lacus' he thought 'I hope she didn't hurt you...or else'. Kira pulled into the Clynes' drive way and got out; he knocked on the door and waited.

"C'mon" he sighed "Open the door" as he was about to ring the door bell again the door swung open. "Kira?" Lacus asked confused "Lacus! Are you alright?" Kira asked while watching to see if she was hurt. "Yes...I'm alright. Kira why are you here?" Lacus asked trying to keep her voice steady. "I came to see you; can I come in?" Kira asked 'Cagalli's right...something is wrong with Lacus. She looks a bit pale and more fragile...and sad' he noted.

"Of course you can" she put on a hollow weak smile and let Kira in "I'll make us some te-tea" she choked out; as she turned around to walk into the kitchen Kira grabbed her arm stopping her "Lacus we need to talk" he told her. Lacus simply nodded and guided him to the living room; she sat down and Kira sat across from her only a coffee table separated them. "You wanted to talk?" Lacus asked breaking the silence "Yes. Lacus what's the matter? you look...depressed" Kira stated looking at the girl "Did Fllay..." his voice died there he couldn't speak any more."Yes she told me of your relationship; you never told me you had a child" Lacus spoke taking his sentence the wrong way.

Kira's eyes widened and he jumped up "What? She? Child...MINE? What are you talking about?" Kira demanded watching Lacus flinch "She's lying Lacus! I've never had sex! I'm still a virgin!" Lacus simply just shook her head and looked away "Please Kira...you can go now" tears threatened to appear. "Lacus she's lying! You have to believe me" Kira pleaded "I'm sorry" was all that Lacus said.

Kira was furious; no beyond furious, he quietly left her house leaving Lacus crying alone. "Fllay" he said that name with so much hate.

Kira ripped out his cell phone "Cagalli" Kira growled into the phone when she answered "Kira? What's wrong? And where are you?" she questioned him. "Forget that! Right now I need you to go over to Lacus's house and let her see the truth. Fllay told Lacus that I have a child with her. And Lacus believes that"

"What? Why that-" Cagalli started "Just go over now; I'm going to talk to Fllay" and with that Kira ended the call but he got a text from Cagalli: **FLLAY'S NOT IN TOWN! **

"WHAT?" Kira yelled.

* * *

"Lacus! Open the door!" Cagalli yelled banging on the door; Miri and Stellar was waiting beside her worriedly "Lacus please". Cagalli sighed 'That's it! If she doesn't open the door right now I'm gonna pick the lock!' she declared in her mind. Lacus opened the door "I'm sorry!" she cried out; Cagalli went to hug her "C'mon let's go inside" Miri said as the girls went inside.

Lacus poured through the whole story and showed them the message. "That bitch!" Cagalli commented "Lacus you have to talk to Kira! Fllay lied to you! Kira's clean!" she begged for her cousin sake.

"Oh Cagalli I don't know what I should do?" Lacus cried Cagalli felt her phone ring and thought it was Kira; she picked up "Hello?" "Yah are you Cagalli?" the unknown voice asked her. "Yeah may I know who's speaking?" Cagalli asked. "Listen bitch I want you to stay away from my Athrun! You got that" the girl on the phone said and hung up. "What the hell?" Cagalli asked confused "Geez who would want to even be near him!"

"Who was that?" Lacus asked "No one" Cagalli brushed her off "Hey why don't we all go out for dinner?" Stellar asked.

"Sure why not?" the others agreed; but what they didn't notice was Cagalli texting someone.

* * *

**Kay I'll leave it at that; though I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter….oh well**

**Pls r&R everyone thanks! **


	14. Oh no you didn't!

**Hey! Lacus here!**

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Im soo sorry I haven't updated sooner!**

**Anyways pls enjoy chapter 14: Oh no you didn't!**

* * *

Kira slowly opened his eyes and then closed them quickly; the sun shone brightly in his eyes. Kira groaned and sat up as he looked around the room his eyes widened 'THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!' he thought alarmed shaking his head.

"Wait a second! This is my room!" he said aloud "How could I forget that we moved in yesterday. Which also reminds me why I have a headache" he mumbled remember yesterday's events.

Shinn and he got drunk celebrating their moving in. "I knew I shouldn't have drank so much!" Kira sighed as fell back onto the pillow; he thought about last night. 'Let's see there was Cagalli, Shinn, Lacus and….LACUS!' Kira jumped upright again. "Lacus saw me drunk? Oh crap!" Kira started freaking out; he then frozen when he heard a moan.

'Oh shit! Oh God! Oh no! Don't tell me I….slept with her...wait a sec! That's not a bad thing...Shit! But if Cagalli finds out its bye-bye future kids for me!' he thought frantically as he saw a big shirt on the ground. Not far from where the shirt was there was a figure covered by the cover beside Kira on his bed.

The figure started to snore; quite loudly 'She snores? Oh please tell me that is my imagination! Lacus cannot snore' he thought as he slowly reached for the cover and pulled it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kira yelled as he fell off the bed "SHINN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? AND ON MY BED?" Kira shouted from the ground waking up the sleeping Shinn.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING? AND THIS IS NOT YOUR ROOM DUMBASS!" Shinn yelled back.

"NOT MY ROOM? YOU DUMBASS YOU GOT SO HIGH YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL WHICH IS YOUR ROOM!" Kira shouted back.

"THIS IS MY ROOM DUMBASS!" "SHINN YOU DUMBASS LOOK AROUND! WHAT INSTRUMENT DO YOU PLAY?" Kira yelled.

"DRUMS DUMBASS! DRUMS! DO WE NEED TO GET YOU A SIGN OR SOMETHING?" "DUMBASS! WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR DRUMS?" "IN MY ROOM DUMBASS! WANT ME TO DRAW A MAP TO SHOW YOU WHERE YOUR ROOM IS AND MINE?" Shinn retorted yelling.

"YOU DUMBASS! DO YOU SEE ANY FUCKING DRUMS IN HERE?" Kira shot back. "YEAH DUMBASS ITS RIGHT OVER….oh" Shinn quieted down "This really isn't my room?" Shinn asked sheepishly "No dumbass it's not!" "Hey! Who the hell are you calling dumbass you dumbass!" "Hmm oh I don't know maybe the dumbass who forgot where his room was and decided to sleep in my bed!" Kira said.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" came a third voice before Shinn could lunge at Kira; both boys turned to see who just yelled. At the door was Cagalli; with a serious case of bedhead and Lacus who was giggling.

"Shinn get to your room! Kira shut up! And both of you put on some pants on!" she ordered. Kira and Shinn blushed as they looked down to see that they were clad in their underwear. Shinn smirked "Nice teddy bears Kira".

Kira shot Shinn a glare "Hearts how manly Shinn".

* * *

Athrun adjusted his sunglasses as he waited for Shinn to come; he was currently sitting on a bench near the library. Athrun sighed 'At least it's a good day; the sun is shining and all but there's no enter—' his thoughts were cut off when he heard a girl giggle.

"I already told you!" Cagalli giggled on the phone; Athrun smiled maybe today wasn't going to be as boring as he thought as he saw her walking down the street.

As Cagalli passed by the bench she heard someone call out to here "Hey there watcha' doin?" she turned to see Athrun; with a smile on his face. Cagalli ignored it and continued to walk; "Hey!" he called after her as he caught up to her "That's not very nice" "You're not nice either" she retorted.

Athrun whistled; it seems that she didn't forget what he did to her. "Listen Cagalli…." "Look Athrun, my day has just started out fine and now is going downhill. Why don't you just go back and leave me alone! Or" Cagalli was cut off by a girl's voice.

"Athrun!" the girl to Cagalli's surprise looked exactly like Lacus except portrayed no innocence like Lacus—the girl was wearing very, very revealing clothes. Athrun looked at her "Hello Meer" "Athrun it's good to see you" she exclaimed as she latched on to his arm.

Cagalli sped up "Uhhhh Hey!" Athrun tried to say but Meer prevented him from going anywhere.

"Hey Cagalli!" came another voice; Athrun turned to see Miguel going up to her and hugging her. "Miguel!" Cagalli greeted hugging him back "Long time no see eh?" he replied "Yah I missed you!" "I know but England would have been too much for you to handle" "JERK!" Cagalli accused and stuck out her tongue.

"Come on let's get going" Miguel said cocking his head to the side and wrapping a hand around Cagalli pulling her with him.

Observing all of that Athrun grinned 'Challenge accepted' he thought.

* * *

Since Cagalli and Shinn left early; that only left Kira and Lacus in the house. 'They planned it!' Kira thought as he nervously glanced at Lacus. "Kira, I want to apologize for not-"

"Lacus. You did nothing wrong!" Kira smiled standing up "But-" she was cut off again as Kira grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

When he pulled away there was a blush visible on both of their faces; just then Kira heard his phone ring informing him that someone had sent him a text:

**Way 2 go bro! Hey Kira I always heard that make up sex is the best! Get a room!**

Kira looked to see who had sent it. "Shinn" he muttered darkly then turned his head to see Cagalli and Shinn outside watching and videoing them from outside.

"Hey!" Shinn yelled waving his hand; Cagalli was laughing so hard her cheeks were red. "TRAITORS!" Kira yelled and ran out the door leaving a giggling Lacus.

"It's time to split Shinn!" Cagalli yelled as she ran to the car with Shinn behind her "Don't have to tell my twice!".

* * *

_  
**ok I'll leave it at that! Thank u! pls r&R!**


	15. Double trouble!

**Hello, Lacus here!**

**It seems that my dear friend Eternal destiny dreamer is some trouble! If you wouldn't mind could you pls read Eternals' story and write a review I think it would mean the most to Eternal! Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny! **

**Any ways on with Never Mess with Me! Chapter 15:**

* * *

Double trouble!

There in the front of the school building stood seven teens; each one had an awed expression. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Miri asked "Yeah let's go in!" Cagalli cheered grabbing Lacus and Stellar's hand pulling them with here.

"Wait for us!" Auel called out; running after them.

As classes began the school was so lively. 'There are so many new and familiar faces' Cagalli thought looking around for her first classroom; she found the class and took a seat in the back row. While taking out her notebook she thought 'This is the class I have with Kira' and soon enough there he was panting and all red.

Kira saw Cagalli and took a seat beside her "What's happened to you?" she asked puzzled "You forgot to wake me up!" Kira fumed.

"What? Me? Wake **YOU **up? How old are you again? Sides **you're the morning person**" Cagalli retaliated. "So?" Kira tried to challenge Cagalli but her glare making him bite back his retort.

"When's your next class?" Kira asked "Uh I have a class at 11 am. You?" "I have a class right after this one!" Kira sighed.

* * *

When Kira stepped into the hall to wait for Lacus; he was instantly surrounded by girls! "Hi there! Are you waiting for someone? If not wanna come with us to lunch?" one asked. "I'm waiting for my girlfriend" Kira answered honestly.

"Hey! Is that a plot to discourage women?" her friend asked. "No-no I'm actually waiting for my girlfriend" Kira told them shaking his head 'Geez women are so persistent!' Kira inwardly sighed.

"Sorry for making you wait, dear" came a familiar voice. Kira deadpanned when he saw the owner of the voice "Are you cheating on me?" Shinn asked standing next to Kira looking at him. "OUR MISTAKE!" the girls yelled and ran away from the two while Shinn stuck his tongue out at them and walked away. Just as Lacus came running down the hall "What's wrong with them?" she asked curiously. "No-no nothing at all. S-so how was your class?" Kira said trying to cover up what had just happened.

Lacus was suspicious seeing Kira's blushing face "Kira" she said his name slowly; but before she could question him Kira grabbed her by the waist and kissed her; sweetly but in a commanding way that said 'Let's forget about what just happened'.

* * *

Already one month had passed since Cagalli had started Eternal; she had made new friends and enemies. Oh yes and she also met a person—who in her record is the world most annoying , hateful, perverted bastard. As Cagalli was walking to the library she heard a person whistle "Hey there beautiful". Cagalli just kept walking; fully ignoring the person "Excuse me! I'm talking to you!" the person fumed while following her.

Cagalli turned around and glared her infamous death glare "What the fuck do you want?" she asked trying not to scream. "Well don't you remember me from class? I'm the all wonderful Yuna Roma Serian, here to take a lovely princess to a world of wonders!" he said so full of himself. Cagalli glared and started to run away; today looked like it was going to end bad "Hey! Cagalli!" Yuna cried running after her; as Cagalli looked back she failed to notice that the floor was wet so she slipped.

"Crap!" she cursed as she tried to get up quickly but Yuna caught her arm "I want an answer to day Cagalli" he said inching his face closer to hers. "Bastard!" Cagalli shouted as she tried to kick him; then all of a sudden Yuna was pulled away from her. Cagalli fell to the floor as she looked up; and was surprised at what she saw— Athrun holding Yuna by the collar.

"If you ever touch her again I will personally break your hands. Got that?" Athrun said; by the tone of his deadly voice he sounded pissed, his jaws were clenched tightly like his grip on Yuna, while the colour of his eyes turned a dark green. Athrun through Yuna on the ground and watched him run the opposite direction then he turned his attention to Cagalli; who was still on the floor. "You okay?" he asked kneeling beside her; Cagalli's face showed that she wasn't scared but her eyes told him otherwise. Athrun offered her his hand "Cagalli it's getting dark, c'mon let me take you home" he told her pulling her up and holding on to her.

As he brought her out to his car; Athrun guided her to the passengers door but didn't open it, instead he put his hands on both sides of the car door completely trapping Cagalli. "W-what the hell?" she asked surprised "You've been a bit quiet. Now talk. Tell me what happened." Athrun commanded making sure his head was leveled with hers.

Cagalli looked away "I don't think this is the right place to talk" she replied quickly trying to think of an excuse. Athrun simply nodded and stepped back and opened the door for her. Cagalli stepped in and sighed; 'What now?' she thought as Athrun started up his car. Instead of asking her where house was Athrun started driving on the highway leading out of town.

"Hey!" Cagalli growled "My house is the other side!" "Oh that reminds me. Tell Kira you're going to be late coming home" Athrun told her still not smiling or even joking around. Cagalli nodded quietly and took out her cell. 'Why is he mad?...' started to wonder 'WAIT! Why am I listening to HIM? Of all people!...But I don't really want to be with anyone right now…..' "Hello Kira? It's me Cagalli I'm going to be late coming home so don't wait up" she told him and hung up before he could respond.

Cagalli turned to face Athrun; his expression still had not changed. She simply shrugged her shoulders and turned to face the window; they were going pretty far. After an hour of silence Cagalli sighed; she was really frustrated "Alright Zala! Where the hell are we going?" she asked; just as the car stopped in a deserted place next to a park.

"Does this answer your question?" Athrun asked "Okay now smartass here's a new one: where the hell are we?" "What is this? Twenty questions?" Athrun asked still not answering her question.

"Funny Zala now tell me before I…" She was cut off by Athrun's silence "Hey! Are you listening?". Still no answer. "Fine then!" Cagalli huffed and got out of the car and sat on the hood of the car. Athrun smiled to himself; then got out of the car to join her.

"Is this the place to talk now?" he asked quietly. Cagalli sighed "Why do you care so much?" "Because" "Because what?" she asked back; but before she could make a retort Athrun leaned over and kissed her fully. Cagalli was shocked but soon melted into his kiss.

* * *

**K I'll leave it at that!**

**Pls remember to R&R**

**Oh and check out Eternal's story! **

**Thank you again!**


	16. Fun in the snow

**Hiya! Lacus Yamato here!**

**Wow thank you for sooo many reviews! ^_^**

**This week I'll try to get 2 chapters out as a Christmas present 2 my dear readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny **

**Chapter 16: Fun in the cold**

* * *

It was her very first kiss ever. The moment every girl dreams about; Cagalli thought, 'This…seems so perfect'.

But soon snapped out of the kiss when she realized who she was sharing it with, Cagalli pulled back and push Athrun a little, while her cheeks were bright red. Athrun chuckled and brushed a few strands of hair off her face, which made her go even more red.

Then just as Athrun braced himself for a severe beating he saw Cagalli look up at the sky and put her hand out; a smile was on her face "It's snowing!" she exclaimed.

Athrun looked up too and saw tiny snowflakes falling lightly from the sky; he smiled and shrugged out of his jacket. "Here" he said putting it around Cagalli's shoulders "But…But…Thank you" she told him quietly the two enjoyed a few moments of silence, but Cagalli broke it "You know when I was little I always asked my mother why snow was white. As I grew up I came to the conclusion that the reason why snow is white is because it forgot what color it's supposed to be" she turned to Athrun when he put a hand around her shoulders and started to talk.

"I don't really know why snow is white, but I find white snow beautiful, and I don't dislike it at all" he replied truthfully looking into Cagalli's eyes. She looked away and smiled brightly "Can I go home now?" "No" Athrun answered smirking. "What? Why not?" Cagalli demanded crossing her arms across her chest, "Because I said so. Now if you want to go home be a good girl and give me a kiss, then I shall give you a ride home" he told her.

* * *

Kira sighed and chewed on a new piece of gum and voiced out his current situation "I'm stuck in a basement, sittin' on a tricycle; girl gettin' on my nerves. Going out of my mind, I thought she was fine; don't know if her body is hers".

"Kira isn't this wonderful!" Fllay squealed, poor Kira after Cagalli had called he was dragged into Fllay's house because of the heavy snowfall. He had protested that he could walk home in the storm but Fllay was persistent, he hated being so soft. The one way he knew he was going to make it through was from the texts from Shinn who was "trying" to bust him out. 'I hope Shinn is trying REAL hard to GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE' he thought.

His phone vibrated; it was another message from Shinn

**Hey captain Marshmallow, how's it goin?**

Kira growled and replied:

**Y R U callin me Captain Marshmallow?**

Shinn wrote back:

**Because ur as soft as a Marshmallow**

Kira gave up on texting Shinn and instead called Athrun; but first he didn't want Fllay to know. "Uh Fllay where is the bathroom?" Kira asked "Down the hall and to your left" she replied smiling. Kira ran to the bathroom and locked himself in 'Pick up! Pick up or else I WILL kill myself!' Kira thought "Hello?" "ATHRUN GET YOUR ASS HERE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU WHEN YOU COME TO HELL!" Kira blasted into the phone.

"Whoa! Kira calm down! Now where exactly is 'Here'" Athrun asked a little nervous, thinking that Kira knew that Cagalli was with him. "Fllay trapped me in her house now get me out of here, because Shinn is no help at all" Kira whispered. "Alright I'll come…geez how the hell do you get yourself into these situations?" Athrun sighed and hung up.

Kira sighed "Yah how do I do it?" he walked out of the bathroom and sadly thought about what he could be doing now with his girlfriend Lacus.

"Oh no!" Fllay wailed making Kira look up "I broke a nail! This won't do!" she said and started to take off her press on nails. Kira looked disgusted "Alright Fllay, in the past three hours you've takin' off your eye lashes, your finger nails and some hair extensions. Now what other part of your body can I buy at the mall?" he wanted to know.

* * *

Cagalli looked at Athrun curiously "What did Kira want?" she asked slowly still sitting on the hood of his car; because she refused to kiss him again.

Athrun sighed and explained as he got up from the hood of the car "C'mon babe I have to take you home before I go get Kira" Athrun said extending his hand to Cagalli, Cagalli hesitantly took his hand and before she knew it she was pulled into another kiss with him.

"See now that wasn't so hard. I told you I would get that kiss!" Athrun grinned boyishly. Cagalli wiped her lips "Bastard" she said with a smile.

* * *

As soon as Athrun dropped Cagalli home he raced over to Fllay's house and now was currently sitting in his car thinking of how to bust Kira out.

Athrun looked at the time '10:30' sighed and pulled out his phone "I'm outside now what do I do?" "Hmmm well there is a window in the bathroom" Kira answered.

"Kira you're too fat to fit through a window!" Athrun joked. "THAT'S IT! I WAS GONNA GO EASY ON YOUR SORRY ASS FOR TAKING CAGALLI OUT **WITHOUT **MY PERMISSION BUT NOW YOUR **REALLY GONNA GET IT WHEN I GET OUT**" Kira fumed.

Athrun held the phone away from his ear "H-how did you know?" he asked surprised. "Dumbass who do you think Cagalli is more loyal to? You or me? She texted me right after she called me" Kira told him smugly.

"Well then Mr. I-gonna-kick-your-ass good luck getting outta that hell hole!" Athrun retaliated. "Why you! C'mon man! Help me….or I'll get Cagalli to beat you up!" "You need your cousin to fight your battles! Aw how sweet!" "Apparently you don't know who owns that baseball bat you got beat with…Now just shut up and help me get outta here!" Kira said.

"Alright, alright! Geez!" Athrun grumbled as he thought of a plan "Kira when I ring the doorbell get ready to run out" Athrun spoke. "Get ready! I was ready five hours ago" Kira said walking up the stairs. "By the way how long were you stuck there?" "I'll explain when I get out…long story" Kira sighed.

"Well that's nice considering that, that's the only long thing you have" Athrun chuckled and hung up before Kira could retort.

Athrun counted to ten silently in his head and then got out of his car and walked up to the door. He rang the bell two times and waited for the door to open, it was freezing outside and poor Athrun was shivering "Damn of all times he decides he needs my help!" Athrun mumbled. He turned to glance back at his car which was still on.

* * *

As the doorbell rang Fllay was hesitant to answer it. "I wonder who that could be?" Kira asked as he came up from the basement "It must be a door-to-door salesman" she answered smoothly walking up to Kira and putting her hands around his neck.

Kira's smile faltered a lot as he tried not to pry her away from his body, "You know Fllay" he started sexily "I think that I should answer the door I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you…and we don't know who's behind the door. So as a man I believe that it is my duty to answer the door" he ended eyeing his boots 'Oh minor correction…I know who's behind that door' he thought. Normally Kira would be the last one who would offer to get the door but as they say 'Desperate times, calls for desperate measures!'.

Fllay squealed 'Kira is just so….hot! And manly' "Alright you go get the door" she purred letting go of him and moving a little out of the way, Kira smiled and then grabbed his boots and ran out of the door almost bumping in to a surprised Athrun "C'mon let's go!" he yelled half dragging Athrun, still running in the snow with his socks on 'cause randomly today of all days Fllay declared that she didn't allow people to wear shoes on in her house. 'Yah right! She just thought that, that could keep me from making me escape quicker!' Kira thought bitterly.

"Kira! Kira!" Fllay yelled from the open door as Kira jumped into the car with Athrun at the driver's seat "Drive! Drive! Drive!" Kira ordered. Athrun stepped on the accelerator and off the boys sped down the road.

A couple streets down Athrun stopped his car and both of them tried to catch their breaths, Athrun took the keys out of the ignition and hid them in his pocket; he decided to toy around with Kira—since he was in a good mood, and Kira wasn't.

"Hey Kira guess what I have in my pocket?" he asked grinning widely. Kira looked at him and smirked while crossing his arms over his chest "Its round and rubber and you'll never use it!" he answered.

"Dumbass…for your information I already have used one" Athrun said "So explain" he continued looking at Kira while resting his head on his head rest.

Kira sighed tiredly "Why don't we go to my place and I'll explain it to you and Cagalli, while she makes us some hot chocolate" he grinned.

"That'll work" Athrun smiled starting up his car.

Cagalli answered the door on the first ring and immedi

* * *

ately hugged Kira "Oh my poor Kira! Your cheeks are so red! And your hands are so cold! Go and take a shower, by then I'll be finished making the hot chocolate. Hurry up! I don't want you to catch a cold!" she told him entering her mother-like-mode.

Kira grinned "Alright sis…Uh but where's Lacus?" he asked before he marched to the bathroom "She's going to be home late, she's helping Miri with something" Cagalli answered, the three cousins had a sibling like relationship so it was normal for them to call each other "bro" or "sis".

Kira nodded and ran downstairs; since his room and washroom were down there, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone "Well hello babe" Athrun greeted her putting his arms around her.

Cagalli glared at him "Hey don't "babe" me! Why did you two take so long? Even you are cold!" she chided him as she got out of his arms and walked into the kitchen. Athrun chuckled and followed her 'I never knew she had a mother like side to her' he thought as he took a seat by the counter and watched her put on some water to boil.

"So you're home alone? Where's Shinn?" Athrun asked looking around; the house was so quiet. "Stellar has a night class so he offered to take her there and wait for her until her class ended…they should be home soon" she informed him.

Athrun got up and walked behind Cagalli and embraced her from behind; this shocked her "A-Athrun what are you doing?" she asked turning bright pink. "I'm cold" he pouted, Cagalli giggled and told him to sit down.

Kira came bounding down the stairs in his nice warm pajamas "Hot chocolate's down!" Cagalli announced cheerfully "Great! I'll have some too!" Shinn beamed walking in the kitchen with Stellar. "Good thing I made enough!" Cagalli said handing a cup to everyone.

"Ah! Just what I needed!" Kira said drinking gratefully, Athrun nodded with a little yawn.

Cagalli noted that Athrun and Kira looked a little tired, "So what happened at Fllay's?" Cagalli asked. Kira glared "You must never mention the accursed name ever again!" he point at her. Cagalli laughed as Kira sighed "Well I was walking home from class since Shinn; being a dumbass—" "Hey!" Shinn spoke up but Kira continued as if Shinn hadn't spoken. "Shinn took my car because his class ended earlier than mines did. So to get from campus to our house the shortcut is past Fllay's house. As I was walking it started to show heavily; she saw me and dragged me in her house saying that I would freeze to death or get kidnapped" Kira told his story in a bored tone sipping his hot chocolate frequently.

"How exciting" Cagalli commented in an equally as bored tone as Kira "Yo bro….that was a lame story" she finished. "Kira fat people are hard to kidnap" Shinn chuckled "I'm going to pretend to I didn't hear that? But that's not the worst part!" Kira gasped dramatically "I swear that girl is not normal! She….she has a lot of fake body parts—" Shinn cut Kira off "You mean you saw her fake breasts?" "No…but thank god I didn't!" Kira and Shinn shivered.

"We're home!" came Lacus's and Miri's cheerful voices when they walked into the kitchen. "Kira!" Lacus greeted him "Hey Lacus" he said standing up and giving her a kiss on her cheek "It sure is cold outside, your cheeks are cold and red" Kira commented putting an arm around Lacus's shoulders while trying to stifle a yawn.

Cagalli stood up "Okay Kira, you should go to bed now" "Yah uh Athrun are you still staying over?" Kira asked turning to look at Athrun who was already half asleep. "Huh yeah…I left my backpack by the door….. and" Athrun said trying to stay awake, Cagalli smiled and walked over to him and patted his shoulder "C'mon I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" "As long as it's not the couch then I'm fine" he mumbled and followed Cagalli upstairs. Little did she know that Athrun was a very good actor.

* * *

Kira yawned and went to bed, followed by Lacus and Miri; leaving Shinn and Stellar alone in the kitchen.

Shinn got up and took Stellar's cup and washed it with his. "Thank you Shinn!" Stellar thanked and walked up behind him "Good night!" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and running upstairs; leaving a startled Shinn.

"She kissed me…She kissed me! SHE KISSED ME! OH YEAH!" Shinn yelled excitedly "SHUT UP SHINN!" Kira yelled from the basement "MAKE ME!" Shinn yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" Cagalli yelled from upstairs; now she was in a REALLY bad mood because a) Athrun tried to make another move on her b) and now these idiots were now disturbing her.

* * *

**Well that was a fun chap! I really love Kira! **

**References:**

**1) "snow is white is because it forgot what color it's supposed to be"**

**"I don't really know why snow is white, but I find white snow beautiful, and I don't dislike it at all"—Code Geass season 1 episode 10.**

**2) "I'm stuck in a basement, sittin' on a tricycle; girl gettin' on my nerves. Going out of my mind, I thought she was fine; don't know if her body is hers"**

**"in the past three hours you've takin' off your eye lashes, your finger nails and some hair extensions. Now what other part of your body can I buy at the mall?"**

**"It's round and rubber and you'll never use it!"—Fresh Prince of Bel-air**

**Pls R&R**

**Thank u! I'll have another chap the latest by tomorrow**


	17. Kira the red nose reindeer! Shinn Santa!

**Hey! **

**To all my readers and reviewers: **

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! Sorry times one million!**

**Im so sorry I didn't update sooner! Exams and things got in the way….and writers block and….uh stuff…..srry!**

**Anyywayyss 1****st**** I send my prayers for all the ppl in japan that were affected by the natural disaster especially the children! **

**Disclaimer:: I don't own gundam seed/destiny! Now even though it's June here's the Christmas special I had saved but just found recently. **

**Pls enjoy chapter 17: Kira the red nose reindeer! Shinn Santa! Please!**

* * *

Cagalli sighed as she stepped out of the room and stretched with Kira behind her looking exhausted but relieved. "Exams done time to sleep!" he shouted as soon as they walked out the door "SWEET!" Cagalli yelled. This was the cousin's ritual as soon as they finished their last exam they would yell at the top of their lungs; Shinn and Athrun were still writing theirs.

"Suckers!" Cagalli cheered as she collapsed in the passenger's seat with as Kira got in the driver's seat.

"Ah it's good to be me!" Kira laughed starting up the car.

Christmas break was the three cousin's favourite time of the year next to summer break, because you got presents! This Christmas Cagalli, Kira and Shinn had planned out everything, since Lacus and Stellar would be spending time with their families and Athrun would be in Hawaii while Miri was off to England. So the cousins planned a nice Christmas, but when they got home to Cagalli's house they were surprised.

"What. Is. All. This. Stuff. For?" Kira asked twitching his eye, Shinn and Cagalli kept silent as they waited for her mom to speak. All over the living room was cloth and toys and Christmas stuff, it seemed kinda weird to have all this stuff out considering the fact that yesterday it took the cousins three hours to decorate the house and put up the Christmas tree.

"Well since all your exams are over I thought it might be nice for you guys to dress up on Christmas Eve and surprise the children at the orphanage!" Cagalli's mom gleamed; she would often visit the children at the orphanage. Cagalli and Kira busted out laughing "So who's going to be Santa? Please don't tell us Shinn is….on second thought I volunteer Shinn I shall be Rudolph and Cagalli will be an elf" Kira decided grinning evilly at Shinn. "Traitor" Shinn mumbled "Oh I am _so_ going to enjoy this" Cagalli smirked crossing her hands over her chest, while Shinn glare intensified.

* * *

It was five days before Christmas Eve and Kira wanted to get Lacus the most perfect present, but he didn't know what or even where to start. So what's a man to do when they don't know what to get for their girl? They consult a girl! His cousin to be exact.

"So what you're telling me is that you have no idea what to get Lacus even though you two have been dating for what? Three maybe four months?" Cagalli said sitting up. Kira was sitting cross legged on her bed looking through a Christmas catalogue. Cagalli glared at him annoyed "Are. You. Listening. To. Me?" she yelled hitting Kira on the head with a pillow.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm listening!" Kira cried trying to stop her, then all of a sudden Shinn rushed in.

"Cagalli! I need your help!" he announced walking in her room. "What is it?" Cagalli asked while Kira said "She's already helping me!"

"What girl troubles again Yamato?" Shinn scoffed "Hm hold on a sec Shinn, I think your house just called they're missing there idiot" Kira retorted.

Shinn walked out of Cagalli's room and went into his and leaned on his door. He pulled out his cell and called Stellar "Hey Stellar are you free?"

* * *

"Kira!" Lacus smiled as she opened her house door to see that Kira had arrived and was leaning on his car waiting for her. "Lacus" he smiled back 'That gentle sweet smile' she noticed, it was her smile to be exact. It was this smile that he always gave her that made her heart beat faster. Lacus was dressed all in white, Kira observed her as she told her parents that she would be home soon. White jacket, white dress, white tights, with her hair tied up with a white bow and last but not least white boots 'Now if only she had wings I would have thought she was a real angel' he grinned, as she walked towards him with rosy red cheeks because of the cold. Kira pulled Lacus into a hug "Hey there, you know Lacus if beauty was time, you'd be eternity" Kira kissed her on the cheek.

"Kira!" she gasped at his slyness but giggled as he opened the car door for her "Thank you"

When Kira got back in the car Lacus turned to him "Kira where are we going?" she asked curiously, Kira winked "It's a secret". Lacus blushed.

* * *

Cagalli was home alone and on her laptop bored out of her mind, no one was online to talk to and Kira and Shinn were out with Lacus and Stellar. "Err! I'm so bored! And mom's out!" she complained stretching, normally she would be happy to have the house by herself but today she had nothing to do. "Hmm maybe I should set up a prank for Kira and Shinn?" she thought then an evil grin spread across her face, as she was about to get up from her seat on the couch she heard a sound from her laptop informing her that someone had sent her an email.

"I wonder who sent me an email" she thought aloud then smiled a bit when she saw the name of the sender. "Athrun" just his name brought back a funny memory.

_Cagalli had accompanied Athrun to the airport to drop him off for his flight. When his flight was starting to board passengers Cagalli announced that she should leave. Athrun grabbed her hand "Wait aren't you forgetting something?" he asked giving her an "innocent" look. "Hmmm nope. I don't—oh wait yeah I did! Have a nice trip! And a safe flight" Cagalli said then turned to leave but Athrun didn't let go instead he just looked at her. Cagalli just gave him a blank look back, then Athrun crossed his arms over his chest "Alright, are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to lie to my diary?" he asked. "Wah?" Cagalli was so surprised at what he said then she started laughing. Athrun smiled then kissed her cheek while pushing something small in her hand, "Huh? Hey!" she was going to hit him for kissing her but then Athrun ran away laughing "Got to go! Bye!" _

_Cagalli laughed then looked down at what he had placed in her hand and gasped._

* * *

"Guess who?" Stellar giggled jumping on a certain raven haired boy's back and covering his eyes. "Hmm it's not Cagalli 'cause she's too heavy, sooo it must be a kidnapper!"

Stellar laughed and let go of Shinn while he turned around to face her, Shinn looked at what she was wearing, dark skinny jeans with a nice red top, and he whistled "You look like a men magnet, and I'm an Iron Man!"

The blonde girl giggled blushing at his comment "So how's your break so far?" she asked, right now she and Shinn were at the mall.

Shinn shrugged "Fine and yours?" "It's been good" Stellar answered as they walked into a café. When they got their orders and found a seat Stellar began to tell Shinn what she had done so far during her break, Shinn in turn told her about how he had to dress up as Santa for the kids at the orphanage. "And today we have to go decorate the orphanage" he told her, and then watched as her eyes sparkle. "Wow! It sounds like so much fun!" she exclaimed "Oh Shinn I forgot to tell you, this weekend my family and I are going skiing!"

Shinn smiled "Be carefully Stellar and have fun…don't fall down too many times" he teased. Stellar blushed and was about to retort when a stranger approached them "Hey there, you know beautiful" the guy bent down close to Stellar to look in her eyes "The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name" he winked. Stellar was confused, while Shinn had a dark murderous aura around him, "Please buddy that is the cheapest pick up line I have ever heard! And believe me I've heard plenty of them!" Shinn said. Stellar giggled "Sorry I'm already with him" she pointed to Shinn "Oh but" the stranger look crestfallen.

"FYI buddy she's with me, and I didn't even have to use any pick-up lines" Shinn crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the stranger until the guy left. "Geez some people" he sighed.

* * *

"Wah! Cagwalli! Will Santa rewlly come tonight?" a toddler asked pulling on Cagalli's sleeve as she put an ornament on the tree at the orphanage. She smiled and picked up little Aoi "Of course, Santa and a reindeer and an elf will come tonight!" she giggled. "Yeah!" the little kids clapped "I can't wait to see Santa!" Kira grinned looking at Shinn, who glared. "You keep doing that and you'll have a permanent scowl on your face" Kira laughed, Shinn bent down to pat Suzanna a little girl at the orphanage on the head "Only good boys and girls get gifts from Santa, do you know what a bad boy like Kira will get?" he asked the girl who laughed "Coal! Kira's going to get coal! 'Cause he's a bad boy!"

"Good girl!" Shinn smiled "You are going to get lots and lots of presents!"

Shinn looked at the clock it was almost seven o'clock in the night and it was pretty dark outside "Time to get this show on the road!" Kira mumbled as if reading Shinn's thoughts. Cagalli stretched feigning sleepiness "Well Shinn, Kira I'm tired and I think it's time to go 'home'!" she "yawned" Kira and Shinn nodded and grinned. The three cousins said good-bye to everyone and left the house.

"Ooo I'm so excited!" Cagalli giggled as they raced to the back of the house and climbed the window to an upstairs room. Cagalli grabbed her stuff and ran to the bathroom to change within ten minutes the cousins were ready. "Now that's left is the makeup!" Cagalli smiled applying rouge to Kira's cheeks as Shinn laughed uncontrollably "Forget Rudolph! Let's make him a clown!" "Ha, ha very funny Santa, now do like we practiced" Kira reminded him putting on antlers as Cagalli finished putting rouge on his nose. "Okay! Let's go! After you Santa!" Cagalli opened the door after adjusting she red skirt, she was wearing a female Santa suit with tights and a Santa hat, while Kira was dressed as a reindeer all in brown with antlers and Shinn was what they called their master piece. A fluffy white beard, big pillow belly, and red and Santa suit and hat and black boots.

Shinn cleared his throat and walked down the stairs with heavy thumps singing "Hohoho!" with Kira and Cagalli behind him carrying big sacs full of presents.

"Santa!" the kids yelled and screamed and jumped on Shinn. Shinn laughed a very Santa like laugh and told the kids to line up to quiet down. "Ah it's Rudolph!" Aoi laughed jumping on Kira, "Did you fwy all the way here?" Aoi asked touching the bells around Kira's neck. Kira laughed "Yes it was a very long flight! Now do you guys have any milk and cookies?" Kira asked. Aoi and Suzanna ran to the kitchen to get milk and cookies for "Santa" and "Rudolph" while the kids were distracted Cagalli placed the presents under the tree so when the kids wake up they will be surprised.

"Wudolph, is Santa heavy?" a kid asked as Shinn and Kira were snacking on cookies "Yes very heavy, that's why Miss. Elf over there has to give me massages 'cause my back is always breaking" Kira sighed. Shinn glared and Cagalli laughed crawled behind the chair to her cousins she hung an arm around them and laughed "Did someone call? Well look at the time! Kids its ten o'clock! It's way past your bed time!"

"Ho Ho Ho! Yes I agree! Kids you better get to bed quickly or else all the presents might disappear!" Shinn laughed as the kids all ran upstairs to sleep. "Well that worked well" Kira commented snacking on another cookie. "Kira if you keep eating those then you'll become fat" Shinn laughed "Shut up Shinn, you're the one with the pregnant stomach" Kira countered taking a sip of milk. As Kira was about to take another cookie his phone started to ring, as he reached for the phone he frowned when he saw that the caller was listed as unknown.

"Hello?" he answered "Is…is this Kira?" the voice asked "Yes? May I know who's callin—" he got cut off as the caller started to scream.

* * *

**Ohhhh hope u enjoyed it….**

**I wonder who the caller could b? **

**Pls R&R thank u! **


	18. Helplessness

**I'm baaaaack :D**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and waited paitently! I really appreciate it ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny! **

**Pls enjoy chapter 18: Helplessness**

* * *

_Tick Tock Tick Tock _

Cagalli bit her lip, "Damn it!" she cried feeling the urge to punch something. She had been pacing at the bottom of the stairs since they arrived home and Kira locked himself up in his room requesting to be alone.

'He didn't tell us anything about that phone call. I wonder what happened' glancing back up at the stairs she felt worried 'But whatever it was it can't be good.'

"Cagalli calm down, and quit pacing you're giving me a headache!" Shinn ordered.

Spinning around the blonde glared at her cousin sprawled on the sofa staring into space, gone was the big stomach, and white fluffy beard.

Putting her hands on her hips she took a deep breath "Calm down?! Kira just got a call which could mean something bad could happen and you tell me to calm down? Are you nuts?"

"No but I have nuts"

"Shinn!"

The raven haired boy sighed "Look, I know and I'm worried too but it's _Kira_ we're talking about, he'd tell us or wait till the right time to tell us. He never hides anything from us, and if he tries to lie you'd kick his ass it's always been like that." Shinn was thoughtful for a second.

The loud ticks of the clock echoed in the living room, "But you know" Shinn continued looking around, his expression was sad "it's not the same without him".

"I know" Cagalli murmured taking a seat on the floor, beside the couch Shinn was laying on "its Christmas and Kira's not here" she said softly.

Reaching over Shinn put a hand on Cagalli's shoulder "Don't worry" was all he said then added "If anything you better start looking for that baseball bat."

* * *

Kira sat on the edge of his bed deep in thought. He felt too many emotions at the same time, sad, angry and helpless. Emotions he all hated. Sighing he laid back putting his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling as if it would sort out all his thoughts.

Frustration soon settled in as his thoughts of helplessness outweighed the others. What was he going to do? What was he supposed to do?

Turning to the side his eye caught a blinking light. Sitting up Kira saw his cell phone flashing. Getting up he saw a reminder on the screen.

_Dear Kira, _

_You can open the file now!_

_~Lacus _

'File?' the boy wondered dumbly.

"Oh that's right" he snapped at the realization. Seeing it was a music file Kira grabbed his head phones and eagerly pressed play. Soft music played and then the voice of an angel, his angel to be exact.

_"In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you. Forgetting the past, and dreaming of you. Time passes by and memories fade, but time can't erase the love that we've made…" _

Kira smiled softly at the memory of Lacus giving the song to him for Christmas.

_"Kira don't open this till Christmas okay?" she ordered smiling brightly at him handing him back his phone. _

_Teasingly the brunette smirked, "What my phone? I can't open my phone?" _

_Lacus shook her head and giggled "No silly the file!" _

The boy sighed and looked out the window 'Lacus' he thought.

_"And the stars in the sky that I wish upon can't bring you back to my side. Though you're not here with me, I dream of the day we'll meet again"_

Kira thought back to the phone call he received earlier today, after hearing that scream in the phone he ran out to another room.

_"Hello? Hello?" he called out desperately. _

_A humorless chuckle was heard from the other line "Kira, do you like poems? I wrote one for you" the auto tuned voice said. _

_Kira gritted his teeth "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?"_

_"It goes like this" the voice continued on as if Kira had never spoken "Roses are red, violets are blue, I'd watch over that pretty Pink Princess more carefully if I were you" _

_Kira felt numb he hated feeling cornered like this, who was this person? He couldn't even tell its gender. _

_"You know, I wouldn't mess around will Clyne for too long, she's a very dangerous one, that woman" the voice chuckled "And if my sources are right I hear Yunna's out for Cagalli. Be careful dear one, trouble is coming" the voice cackled and hung up. _

Looking down at his hand Kira clenched it into a fist 'No one will come close to Cagalli. I swear I will find them' he thought determinedly.

_"Hold me close, so deep in your heart. I will find you, no matter where I have to go and dream of me. For I will be there, follow the stars that lead."_

A stoic expression crosses Kira's face 'Even if I have to hunt them down myself, I will protect Lacus.'

_ "Into the quiet night"_

* * *

The next morning Kira woke up to his cell phone ringing. Feeling a little dazed and disoriented he blindly groped his bed for his phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily.

_"Kira! Merry Christmas!" _A soft voice said happily.

Sitting up straight Kira smiled "Lacus? Is that you? Oh Wait! Merry Christmas!"

Lacus giggled.

With a sigh of relief Kira enjoyed the small pleasure of talking with his girlfriend, being careful to push thoughts about last night away. Any little change in his voice and she would detect it.

Hanging up Kira trotted to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Slowly creeping down the stairs the brunette froze when he saw Cagalli and Shinn still fast asleep. Shinn was lying on the ground with his arms acting as a pillow while Cagalli rested her head on his stomach, somehow the two managed to share a blanket.

Smiling Kira moved to go to the kitchen when he heard an angry sleepy voice "And just _where_ do you think you're going?"

Turning around Kira plastered a fake smile, rubbing the back of his head he greeted the angry blonde "Good morning Cagalli!"

With speed that could out match Superman Cagalli was in front of him clutching the collar of his shirt.

"Don't 'Good morning Cagalli' me Yamato. Do you even know what day it is?" she asked darkly.

"Well…"

Just then the two heard a loud yawn "Morning already?"

Shinn rubbed his eyes blinking the sleep away then as a kid on…well on Christmas his face brightened "Merry Christmas! Come on guys as much as I would love to see Cagalli beat Kira up we have presents to open up!"

Cagalli sighed then casted the brunette one last peeling look "Yamato you're lucky I don't remember where my baseball bat is."

* * *

**Sorry! this chapter wasn't too funny...**

**But I wonder what will happen next! Poor Kira D:**


End file.
